A História Se Repete
by HannahHell
Summary: E se a tragédia dos uchihas acontessesse com os Hyuugas depois de algum tempo? E se quem matasse todos fosse Hinata?
1. prólogo

**_Uma descoberta_  
**_-Não podemos mais esperar!konoha será nossa!  
-Mas como tomaremos Konoha ?_

_**uma missão:  
**-Você terá que impedir isso!  
-Como?  
-Cortando o mal pela raiz_

_**Uma trajédia  
**-Nee-chan por que você fez isso?  
-Porque eu quis provar o quão forte estou!_

_**Uma salvação  
**-Eu sei o que você está sentindo  
-C-como assim?  
-Já passei por isso uma vez_

_**um amor  
**-Ashiteru Hinata-chan  
-Ashiteru..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aí está o prólogo! Quem for ler mande reviws! Ah! Pode mandar reviews anônimas.**

**esperu q gostem.**


	2. capítulo 1: Uma conversa

Capítulo 1:Uma conversa entreouvida e uma missão

Capítulo 1:Uma conversa entreouvida e uma missão

Hinata tinha acabado de chegar de uma missão, estava morta de cansaço, então foi direto para seu quarto.  
Chegou em seu quarto rosa bebê, com uma cama de casal de madeira, um guarda-roupa também de madeira e tinha um banheiro grande com uma banheira. A garota entrou e tomou um demorado e relaxante banho, depois de se trocar acabou deitando em sua cama e dormindo.  
Ela acordou eram três horas da manhã e estava morrendo de fome e sede, por isso decidiu ir fazer um lanchinho. Estava andando pelos grandes corredores da mansão principal dos Hyuuga e passou pela porta da sala do seu pai e ouviu vozes, ela achou estranho seu pai estar acordado a esta hora e decidiu ouvir sobre o que eles estavam falando.  
-Hiashi-sama, temos que nos apressar, daqui um mês sua filha fará dezoito anos e se tornará líder do clã. E é lógico que ela não irá fazer o que você planeja. - um ansião falou.  
-É verdade - Hiashi começou - não podemos mais esperar Konoha será nossa!  
-Mas como tomaremos Konoha? - outro ansião perguntou.  
-Somos muitos e com nosso kekkei genkai ninguém terá chance! - Hiashi respondeu.  
-Precisaremos de todos os Hyuugas então! - o primeiro ansião falou.  
-Sim, em uma semana convocaremos todos os Hyuugas e tomaremos o clã! Todos menos meu sobrinho que está numa missão e só voltará no aniversário da Hinata - Hiashi concordou.  
Depois disso Hinata saiu correndo e voltou para seu quarto, deitou na sua cama e ficou pensando no que acabara de ouvir.  
"Por que meu pai que tomar Konoha? Deve ter sido aqueles ansiões chatos com manias de dominação mundial que colocaram essa idéia nele! Alguém tem impedir isso! Amanhã vou contar tudo o que eu ouvi para a Tsunade! Ela dará um geito."  
Hinata não dormiu nada a noite, de manhã não foi tomar café da manhã dizendo que a missão do dia anterior a deixara muito cansada e que precisava dormir, mas a verdade era que não conseguiria olhar para o pai.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata foi comer algo na cozinha, quando viu que todos já haviam saído, e depois foi direto para o escritório da hokage.

Toc toc toc

-Entra - Tsunade fala e Hinata entra. – A que devo a honra da sua visita Hinata? – ela perguntou.

-E-Eu preciso falar c-com a se-senhora s-sozinha – Hinata disse ao ver que Naruto estava na sala.

-Ohayo, Hinata-chan! – Naruto a cumprimenta.

-O-Ohayo, N-Naruto-kun! "ele tinha que estar aqui de todas as pessoas do mundo justo ele tinha que estar aqui?" – ela respondeu.

-Bem Naruto acho que nosso assunto acabou, pode ir embora – Tsunade falou.

-Hai, até mais Hinata-chan. – e o loiro foi embora.

Hinata ligou o byakugan para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto e se virou para Tsunade.

-Tsunade-same, eu ouvi meu pai falando com os anciões ontem e... eu acho que a senhora iria querer saber sobre o que eles falaram – a garota começou.

-E o que seria? – ela perguntou com um mal pressentimento.

-M-me-meu p-pa-pai q-quer d-do-dominar a v-vi-vila! – ela gaguejou mais do que o normal.

-O que? – Tsunade perguntou sem entender.

-Meu pai, os anciões e pelo jeito todos os outros Hyuuga menos meu primo, eu e minha irmã vão tentar dominar a vila! – ela disse de uma vez.

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo, não de novo! – Tsunade disse mais pra ela do que pra Hinata –Hinata isso é verdade? Mesmo?

A garota balançou a cabeça positivamente e falou – ele vai reunir todos os Hyuugas daqui uma semana e vai manda-los tomar a vila.

-Hinata eu não queria fazer isso... mas vejo que não tenho escolha... Hinata você terá que impedir isso! – Tsunade falou.

-Como? – a garota perguntou.

-Cortando o mal pela raiz! – Tsunade falou com um brilho estranho nos olhos q fez Hinata se assustar.

-O Que i-isso quer dizer? – a garota perguntou temendo a resposta.

-Você tara que matar todos os envolvidos! Em outras palavras você terá que dizimar o clã Hyuuga, mas eu deixo você deixar o Neji e a Hanabi vivos, faça isso pelo bem de Konoha.

-M-mas como eu farei isso? Tsunade É a minha família, e como eu irei andar por Konoha depois disso? – Hinata perguntou a beira de lágrimas.

-Aí está você terá que ir embora e não poderá contar que Konoha que mandou você cumprir esta missão. – Tsunade informou.

-QUER DIZER QUE ALÉM DE PERDER MEU PAI EU AINDA ME FERRO? – Hinata gritou.

-Se acalme Hinata, ou você faz isso ou você terá q ver seu pai e todos os outros Hyuugas matando seus amigos, e até o Naruto – Tsunade chantagiou.

-Esta bem eu faço, quando que eu ataco? – a garota perguntou segurando o choro.

-Em uma semana, quando se reunirem, você dá um jeito para que todos morram. Desculpe Hinata é o único jeito – Tsunade falou.

-H-Hai! Posso sair? Tenho muita coisa para planejar. – Hinata disse com voz chorosa.

-Pode, mas lembre-se NINGUÉM nunca pode saber disso – a Hokage ordenou.

-Hai até! – e Hinata saiu correndo, ela sabia o que tinha que ser feito, mas precisava se preparar tanto física quanto psicológicamente.


	3. capítulo 2: Contagem regressiva

Hinatafoi para um campo de treinamento bastante afastado e começou a planejar o que iria fazer, era muito fraca para encarar os Hyuugas de frente e kunais e shuriquens não ajudariam, ela precisaria de algo, mas o que

Hinata foi para um campo de treinamento bastante afastado e começou a planejar o que iria fazer, era muito fraca para encarar os Hyuugas de frente e kunais e shuriquens não ajudariam, ela precisaria de algo, mas o que?

-Bomba de gás! – ela disse baixinho,era genial! Ela completaria sua missão, mas seria considerada covarde, o que fazer...

-Já sei! – ela exclamou e continuou pensando "atrairei os Anciões e meu pai um a um para uma sala e os matarei enquanto, várias bombas de gás venoso explodem onde os outros Hyuugas envolvidos estarão, e assim realizando minha missão" "como eu pude pensar em uma coisa tão fria dessas?Acho melhor colher as ervas e começar a treinar, matar os anciões e meu pai vai ser difícil".

Hinata então passou o dia procurando as ervas e preparando os venenos, depois de guardá-los devidamente em bombas de gás, a Hyuuga começou a pensar na outra parte do plano "atrair os ansiões para uma sala, um de cada vez e os matar, mas como ferei isso"pensava "também preciso pega-los de surpresa", quando a garota estava quase desistindo ela teve uma idéia brilhante "já sei! Vou mandar bilhetes em nome do meu pai, já que minha letra é igual a dele, para os anciões irem no escritório dele um em uma hora diferente, como o ataque será ás 15 horas e são7 anciões mais meu pai... o primeiro terá que vim ás 8 horas da manhã, o segundo ás 9, o terceiro ás 10, o quarto ás 11, o quinto ás 12 o sexto ás 13, e o sétimo ás 14 e meu pai ás 15, quando as bombas explodirão . Perfeito, acho que agora tenho que ir para casa jantar e amanhã começo a treinar."Depois de pensar isso a garota foi para casa.

Chegando em casa foi jantar na mesa de jantar estava todos os anciões e Hiashi, Hanabi não estava em casa, pois saíra em missão e demoraria algumas semanas para voltar, então Hinata se sentou em seu lugar e começou a comer silenciosamente evitando olhar para os Hyuugas presentes, mas seu pai começou a conversar com ela:

-Hinata o que você fez hoje?

-Eu f-fiquei treinando – a garota respondeu sem olhar para o pai e começando a comer mais rápido.

-Que bom, que você começou a treinar, mesmo que ache que nem com o melhor treinamento do mundo você conseguirá honrar seu clã – Hiashi comentou friamente.

-Acabei, posso me retirar? – Hinata perguntou, finjindo que não ouviu o que seu pai falara.

-Hai! – Ele respondeu.

Hinata voltou para o quarto, sabia que tinha que descansar o máximo possível, porque nos próximos dias ela iria treinar mais do que havia treinado em sua vida inteira.

Depois de uma longa noites, cheia de pesadelos, Hinata acorda ás 5 horas da manhã e como vê que não vai mais conseguir dormir vai tomar café da manhã. Chegou na cozinha, fez uma café e comeu cereais e foi para o campo de treinamento treinar seu taijutsu e melhorar sua velocidade.

Quando chegou no campo de treinamento que sempre ia treinar viu Rock Lee treinando, e pensou "Já sei peço pra treinar com o Lee, ele é forte e rápido será perfeito!"

-Ei! Lee, posso treinar com você? – Hinata perguntou timidamente.

-Claro, Hinata, pode vim- Lee concordou.

Hinata ligou seu Byakugan e foi até Lee, se colocaram em suas posições de luta e começaram a treinar.

"Droga, tenho que ser mais rápida! Hinata calma presta atenção nos movimentos dele aproveite sua visão de 360 graus para prever os ataques dele." E Hinata tentava cada vez mais e mais acertar Lee, e Lee acertava a Hyuuga de vez enquando quando ela se distraia.

-Ei! Hinata! Presta mais atenção, você se distrai muito! – Lee comentou e Hinata percebeu que quando ela se perdia em pensamentos era acertada. Ela então passou a prestar sua total atenção na luta até que conseguiu acertar o garoto bem na barriga, mas para sorte dele ela não estava usando chakra.

-Muito bem Hinata! Nossa eu nem vi esse seu ataque, não sabia que você era tão rápida! -Lee a elogiou.

-B-Brigada Lee-kun, você quer ir comer alguma coisa? – a garota falou.

-Claro, mas só se depois voltarmos a treinar! -Lee disse com sua típica pose nice guy.

E foram comer ramen, ao chegarem lá viram Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke, que havia voltado para Konoha fazia um ano.

-Ei!Hinata-chan Lee-kun venham almoçar com a gente! – Sakura chamou.

-Hai! – os dois responderam, e se juntaram aos amigos depois de pedirem seu ramen.

-Hinata você e o Lee estão juntos -Sakura perguntou.

-N-Não, é q eu estava t-treinando com o Lee-kun e não ia deixar ele sozinho enquanto vinha almoçar, seria muito rude – Hinata explicou timidamente.

-Ei! Hinata-chan, você podia treinar com a gente depois do almoço – Naruto ofereceu.

-N-Não precisa N-Naruto-kun – ela respondeu ficando vermelha.

-Hinata, porque não? Vai ser legal ter uma garota pra me fazer companhia - Sakura insistiu.

-Tudo bem, m-mas e o Lee-kun? – a garota de cabelos azulados perguntou.

-Ah! Ele pode treinar com a gente também! – Sakura respondeu sorrindo.

-Por mim tudo bem – Lee concordou.

-Então vamos todos treinar! – Naruto gritou.

Depois que todos terminaram de comer e pagaram, foram para o campo de treinamento 8 e começaram a treinar, montaram dois times: Sasuke e Naruto e Sakura contra Lee e Hinata.

Hinata estava atacando Sakura, sem usar muito chakra, e por causa do byakugan se defendia bem mais rápido que a kunoishi de cabelos rosa que acabou perdendo, depois de ganhar da amiga Hinata foi ajudar Lee, que estava tendo problemas para enfrentar Sasuke e Naruto e começou a atacar o Uchiha.

-Hinata, você não tem chance contra mim – Sasuke falou ativando o Sharingan.

-É o que você pensa Sasuke -ela respondeu enquanto atacava o Uchiha e desviava dos ataques do mesmo.

Quando começou a escurecer Lee tinha ganhado do Naruto e ele e Hinata estavam contra Sasuke.

-Ei! Vocês três! Já está tarde considere isso como um empate e vamos embora! - Sakura berrou.

-Droga já esta escurecendo! Tenho que voltar para o clã Hyuuga! - Hinata exclamou e saiu correndo.

-Porque ela saiu correndo Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou para a colega.

-É que fecham os portões do clã Hyuuga no crepúsculo e só se abrem de novo ao nascer do Sol – a garota explicou – A Hinata – chan está rápida, não consegui ver direito alguns ataques dela - ela comentou.

-Hum – Sasuke respondeu.

-É mesmo! Acho que ela começou a sentir o fogo da juventude! – (n/a adivinha¬¬) Lee concordou com sua pose nice guy.

-Bom já está tarde a amanhã teremos uma missão, já vou indo, boa noite – Sakura se despediu.

-É também já vou indo, até mais! – Lee se despediu.

-Eu vou comer ramen, até amanhã -Naruto se despediu.

E Sasuke foi andando para casa pensando "a Hinata está estranha, ela não era tão rápida assim, nem respondia desse jeito, tem alguma coisa acontecendo".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata chegou os portões já estavam fechados, então decidiu voltar para o campo de treinamento e treinar mais. Chegando lá ela começou a treinar dando a máximo que podia, mais até que no treino mais cedo, ela sabia que não podia se cansar muito, pois em dois dias seria a grande missão, como ela gostava de chamar a missão ultra-secreta que fará ela ser expulsa da vila e perder sua família.

Ficara treinando a noite inteira e quando o Sol nasceu a garota foi direto para o clã Hyuuga descansar, afinal ninguém é de ferro. Ela entrou no clã e foi direto para seu quarto, tomou um longo e relaxante banho de banheira colocou uma roupa confortável e foi dormir.

Hinata acordou eram duas horas da tarde, e estava morrendo de fome, ela foi para a cozinha e comeu alguma coisa depois saiu e foi treinar mais.

Chegou no campo de treinamento mais isolado e ficou treinando o resto do dia.


	4. Capítulo 3: Missão de Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata seguiu essa rotina por mais dois dias

Capítulo 3:Missão de Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata seguiu essa rotina por mais dois dias. No sexto dia desde que ganhara a missão ela começou a arrumar os últimos detalhes, era uma sexta – feira, e não tinha ninguém no clã, Hinata então começou e escolher os lugares para deixar as bombas de gás, calcular a área de expansão do gás, que por ser um gás pode chegar até Konoha, mesmo sendo um gás que tinha uma área de dano de 10 metros cada falha poderia causar algum dano á vila.

Depois de passar toda a tarde calculando, planejando ela marcou num mapa do clã todos os pontos em que as bombas ficarão, ela foi para o quarto guardou suas coisas, colocou o relógio para despertar ás cinco horas da manhã tomou um demorado banho e foi conversar com seu pai.

Toc toc toc...

-Otou – san, posso falar com o senhor? – ela perguntou abrindo a porta do escritório do seu pai, que como ela previra não tinha ninguém além dele.

-Pode, o que você quer Hinata estou ocupado – Hiashi respondeu friamente.

-P-Pai eu sei o que você e os anciões vão fazer amanhã, e e-eu queria ajudar – a garota mentiu.

-Uhm! Interessante? O que você pretende fazer? – Hiashi perguntou um pouco interessado.

-Q-Que enquanto você chama as pessoas do clã e eu fico aqui no seu escritório planejando o que fazer com os anciões, já que conheço Konoha com a palma da minha mão, e- e pode deixar que amanhã eu os aviso para virem na s-seu escritório e quando você acabar de recrutar você volta p-para o escritório e te falamos o plano e logo depois atacamos – a garota explicou.

-Uhm... Gostei do seu plano, você vai cuidar de tudo mesmo? Posso lhe confiar uma tarefa dessa altura e importância? – Hiashi questionou.

-P-Pode, esse pode ser o teste para mostra que eu mereço liderar esse clã – Hinata disse confiante, mas pensava "Nossa! Como mentir é difícil!".

-Certo, você será a responsável, avise os anciões por mim amanhã e inicie seu plano – o líder dos Hyuugas ordenou.

"Meu plano, na verdade está quase no final" pensou a garota quando respondeu – Hai, te vejo no jantar otou-san.

O jantar foi silencioso, mas dava para se sentir a tensão que todos sentiam, já que para todo mundo amanhã seria um grande dia.

O despertador tocou e Hinata acordou nervosa, sabia o que teria de ser feito, pegou as bombas e os bilhetes e foi rapidamente para fora de seu quarto, colocando as bombas nos lugares planejado e as programando para explodir ás três horas e dez minutos e mandando os bilhetes, mandou todos menos o do pai, que não precisaria pois ele iria para o escritório na hora planejada mesmo.

Esperou até ás sete horas da manhã e foi tomar o café da manhã, seu pai saiu para chamar os Hyuugas e Hinata foi até o escritório de seu pai.

Ela apagou todas as luzes e ficou parada exatamente onde a porta a cobriria quando fosse aberta, ela ativou o byakugan e esperou atentamente a aproximação do primeiro ancião, ele abriu a porta e...

-Tem alguém ai? – ele perguntou entrando – Hiashi?

-Não, Hinata – a garota falou nas costa dele fechando a porta e quando ele se virou ela atingiu uma juken bem no coração dele o matando.

-Um já foi, só faltam sete – ela comentou enquanto escondia o corpo.

Um a um Hinata os matava,mais friamente do que ela podia um dia previr. Até que chegou o sétimo Ancião, o que ela mais odiava, ela sabia que tinha uma hora até seu pai chegar e decidiu brincar um pouco com o ancião, ele abriu a porta e viu tudo escuro.

-Ã...Hiashi-sama? – ele perguntou e acendeu as luzes.

Hinata fechou a porta rápidamente e ficou atrás dele chegou bem perto do ouvido dele e disse friamente - não... A inútil do clã.

O ancião pulou de susto e disse aliviado – nossa achei que tinha alguém perigoso aqui.

-Quem disse que não tem? – e Hinata acertou uma juken bem na barriga dele – isso é por me chamar de inútil – e antes que ele se recuperasse ela o acertou na boca do estomago - isso é por planejar atacar a minha vila – e acertou com tudo seu coração – e isso é pra te mostrar que eu posso ser tudo menos inofensiva – e a garota escondeu o corpo dele, pegou a katana que ele tinha nas costas e se posicionou para esperar seu pai.

Seu pai estava demorando, mais do que o esperado, já eram três horas e cinco minutos e seu pai aparecera no corredor, Hinata se preparou pegou quatro kunais e esperou seu pai, ele abriu a porta, entrou e a fechou atrás dele.

-Hinata cadê os anciões? – ele perguntou calmamnete enquanto procurava o interruptor.

-No inferno – a garota respondeu enfiando uma kunai em cada braço dele de modo que ele não conseguisse os mover.

-P-Por que Hinata? – Hiashi perguntou não acreditando no que vira.

-Porque, eu quis mostrar para todo mundo que eu não sou fraca – a garota respondeu enrolando um pano no rosto deixando só os olhos a mostra, e fez o mesmo no rosto de Hiashi – agora você vai ver o que a inútil do clã Hyuuga pode fazer – e a garota o levou para fora onde as bombas de gás estavam estourando.

-H-Hinata, por que você? – Hiashi perguntava como uma súplica.

-Por que não eu? Eu sempre fui a esculhaxada do clã, vocês nunca se deram o trabalho de ver como eu estava mais forte, só porque eu era uma boa pessoa não quer dizer que eu não tenha um lado negro, afinal sou uma Hyuuga – ela explicou friamente e ficou de frente para o pai – agora diga adeus – e acertou uma juken no coração dele.

Hinata voltou para seu quarto pegou suas coisas e saiu, mas antes pegou as fitas da câmera de segurança e as colocou em frente ao quarto de Hanabi com um bilhete escrito 'procure Sasuke Uchiha ele te dirá o que fazer'.

Hinata pulou o muro de Konoha e foi embora.


	5. capítulo 4:Os Planos de Itachi parte I

Hinata segurava o máximo que pidia a vontade de chorar, ela sabia que se chorasse chamaria atenção de algum ninja ou animal ela precisava de um lugar seguro, mas onde...

"Ali, aquela caverna é perfeita!" ela pensou indo para uma caverna no meio de uma montanha. A caverna era escura e bem grande, ela foi até o fundo da caverna para não ser vista se alguém entrasse lá e começou a desabafar.

-Por que, eu fiz aquilo? Por que aceitei essa missão maluca? - Hinata começou a chorar, mais e mais desabafando tudo que podia até que acabou dormindo por lá mesmo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata acordou e viu um brilho que parecia de uma lareira perto da entrada da caverna e dois vultos estava escuro onde ela estava, mas ela tinha certeza que mesmo que os estranhos não a vissem ela sabia que eles sabiam que ela estava lá.

-Você acordou? - um dos vultos perguntou.

Hinata não sabia se respondia, ou se escondia, mas como ela não tinha mais nada a perder disse - h-hai, q-quem s-são vocês?

Um deles acendeu uma tocha e veio até ela, quando ela chegou perto ela pode ver que era um homem, ele era alto com uma cabelo escuro e olhos pretos com dois riscos embaixo dos olhos ele era muito bonito eestia a capa da akatsuki - sou Uchiha Itachi e você? - ele respondeu sem emoção.

-S-sou Hyuuga Hinata - ela respondeu completando em seu pensamento "a traidora do clã Hyuuga... que por algum acaso estranho do destino está conversando com Uchiha Itachi o traidor do clã Uchiha".

-O que a herdeira dos Hyuuga está fazendo sozinha coberta de sangue numa caverna escura, sabia que alguns ninjas podem ser maus? - ele perguntou ironicamente.

-E o que te leva a pensar que eu não sou uma desse ninjas maus? - ela devolveu desafiadoramente.

-Sua cara de anjo - ele respondeu simplismente completando no mesmo ton que a garota - e o que te leva a dizer que é uma ninja perigosa?

-O que eu fiz mais cedo - ela disse num sussuro mais para ela mesma do que para Itachi.

-Você me daria a honra de saber? - ele perguntou meio que se estivesse tirando sarro dela.

-Não quero te deixar com pesadelos a noite - ela respondeu no mesmo ton.

-Oh! Agora estou curioso o que uma garota com essa cara de anjo poderia fazer de tão ruim para deixar Uchiha Itachi com pesadelos? - ele comentou irônico.

Hinata ficou séria e olhou para Itachi com uma cara de 'eu te avisei' mas quando ela foi falar o outro vulto que ainda estava na lareira falou - Itachi, que é a garota que estava falando coisas sem sentido?

-Esse é o Kisame - Itachi disse à Hinata ao ver o olhar inquisitivo dele para o vulto e respondeu para o companheiro - É uma Hyuuga!

-Hyuuga sério? O chefe pode gostar dela, ve se não a mata! - Kisame falou.

-Já volto - Itachi disse e foi até sei companheiro e começaram a conversar, mais alto do que previram deixando a Hyuuga ouvir a conversa.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Não podemos colocar ela na akatsuki, ela não deve ser tão forte assim - Itachi reclamou.

-E como você sabe, Hyuugas são conhecidos por serem um dos clãs mais fortes que existem! - o tal de Kisame questionou.

-Não já disse! Ela é uma garota, você sabe o Pein só deixo a Konan entrar porque ele tem um pequeno acidente não tão secreto por ela! - Itachi retrucou.

-Putz! É mesmo esqueci desse detalhe - Kisame se lembrou abaixando a cabeça - daqui uma hora seguiremos viagem - decidiu.

-Ta, mas e ela? - Itachi perguntou.

-Ela que se dane! Não é problema nosso! - o outro respondeu mau - humorado.

-Ta, vo continuar a conversar com ela - Itachi informou e foi até Hinata.

-Obrigada pelo 'ela não deve ser tão forte assim' - a garota disse sarcasticamente imitando Itachi.

-Olha aqui sua... - ele começou a se irritar, mas se lembrou que não sabia o que a garota tinha feito e por mais que ele detestasse admitir estava morrendo de curiosidade - menina muito esgraçada, agora por que você não conta o que você iria contar? - completou com uma falsa voz doce.

-Você é muito interesseiro¬¬ - Hinata comentou enrolando.

-É uma das minha melhores qualidades - ele disse se achando.

-Vejo que modéstia também é - ela falou sarcástica.

-Para de enrolar, o que de tão ruim você fez? - Itachi perguntou ficando sério.

Hinata ficou séria de novo e explicou num sussurro - a mesma coisa que você fez com seu clã quando tinha treze anos - e a face da garota passou de séria para triste e ela olhou para baixo.

-Por que? - porguntou Itachi temendo a resposta.

-P-por que... Meu pai e os anciãos planejavam tomar o controle de Konoha, aí a Tsunade - sama teve que tomar uma decisão drástica - ela explicou com a voz de quem está segurando o choro.

-Não chore... Eu sei como você está se sentindo - Itachi falou sério.

-C-Como assim? - ela perguntou confusa.

-Já passei por isso uma vez - ele respondeu ainda sério.

-A-ainda não entendi... - a garota disse confusa.

-Eu não matei todos do meu clã para conseguir mais poder como todos pensam e sim - ele parou e a garota viu que essa lembrança também não fazia bem para ele ela pode jurar que ela viu arrependimento nos olhos dele antes dele continuar - por que meu pai e os Uchihas planejavam tomar Konoha e o resto da história acho que você conhece bem.

-N-Nossa Itachi e-eu n-não sabia... Sinto muito - ela falou surpresa.

-Não... Eu já superei... Pelo menos salvei Konoha - ele comentou sorrindo.

-É mesmo... eu também salvei Konoha... Vou temtar superar, eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito! - ela decidiu confiante.

-É assim que se fala, agora você vai para onde esta marcado nesse mapa, você será útil nos meus planos - ele cochichou e entregou uma mapa para a garota.

-Q-Que planos? - ela perguntou no mesmo ton confusa.

-Só vai que eu te explico lá - ele começou baixinho e completou alto - agora Hyuuga, foi um prazer te conhecer, mas tenho uma missão para completar, adeus - ele deu uma piscadinha para ela e se virou, foi até o tal de Kisame e os dois foram embora.

-Já amanheceu? - a garota comentou ao ver que a claridade á frente aumentou algum tempo depois - acho que vou para o lugar que o Itachi falou para descobrir os planos dele - ela decidiu, já que estava curiosíssima.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_Bem graças á Hinata-BR11 esse cap tem nome!! Inatum vlw msm Vc é D+!!_**

**Oie!! Bem quero primeiro agradecer á :nyo-mila, Titia-Ro, Uzu Hiina!! Vcs rulam!! Vlw msm!! Seis fizeram essa criatura já happy mais happy ainda!!**

**Itachi:e isso é possívél?**

**eu:Claro que é!**

**Itachi:duvido... E você não é happy você é louca, biruta, surtada, pirada na batatinha, viaja na maionese,etc**

**eu:Vlw Itachi vc é um amor-**

**Itachi: Achar q louco é um elogiu é coisa de louco**

**eu:sem comentários... Vo te fazer feliz... Itaaaachi sabia que o Sasuke me falou que ele é emo e até me indicou onde compra lapis preto bbb?**

**Itachi:jura--?? Há eu sempre soube! Ele não me engana! E o que é bbb?**

**eu: Bom, Bonito e Barato-**

**Itachi:aff¬¬**

**bem genti ignorem meu surto ali de cima mais eu num tinha nada mais util pra fazer, bem...**

**ESPERO Q GOSTEM E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!!;**

**ps: Só escrevo um cap novo se tiver reviews!!**


	6. Capítulo 5:Os Planos de Itachi parte II

Hinata chegou em uma floresta muito densa

Hinata chegou em uma floresta muito densa, se não fosse o mapa ela teria se perdido, ela andou até uma moita e viu que embaixo dela tinha um buraco, ela olhou no mapa e viu que era para entrar nesse buraco ela entrou e escorregou como em um escorregador e quando ela chegou no final viu que era como uma casa subterrânea, onde ela caiu era como se fosse o hall de entrada ele foi andando e observando tudo, a iluminação era de lâmpadas bem fortes que iluminavam tudo, a sala de estar tinha um sofá uma mesinha de centro na frente e uma tv de plasma(n/a eu sei q naquela época não tinha, mas eu tinha que por), na cozinha era uma cozinha planejada daquelas que fazia inveja nos maiores chefs, tinha um corredor e duas suítes cada uma com uma cama king size e no banheiro A banheira.

-Nossa! Ele tem bom gosto! – a garota comentou depois de olhar a casa.

-Que bom que você gostou – disse uma voz atrás dela.

Hinata pulou de susto e depois que ela se recuperou ela virou para a pessoa e disse – Itachi! Quase que você me mata de susto!

-Você se assusta fácil em garota. – Itachi comentou – agora vamos à parte séria... Hinata Hyuuga preciso da sua ajuda!

-Para que? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Para matar Uchiha Madara – ele simplesmente falou.

-Uchiha Madara... Não foi ele que criou o clã Uchiha? – ela perguntou.

-Ele mesmo, e se quisermos que nossos esforços para salvar nossa vila e o mundo shinobi valham para alguma coisa temos que mata-lo – Itachi explicou sem emoção.

-Mas não acho que seremos capazes de mata-lo, eu não sou tão forte quanto você pensa! Quando eu matei meu clã eu matei os anciões e meu pai o mais rápido que pude pra não conseguirem se defender e os outros Hyuugas eu usei bombas de gás venenoso de curto alcance, Uchiha Madara me mataria em um segundo de olhos fechados! – Hinata disse meio nervosa.

-Pois então te deixarei mais forte que eu, e depois disso Madara não será páreo – ele decidiu confiante.

-Eu sei que vou me arrepender, mas em quanto tempo você pretende me deixar tão forte assim? – ela perguntou temerosa.

-Dois meses – ele respondeu sério, como se tivesse pouquíssimo tempo para realizar tal missão.

-O que você está escondendo? – Hinata perguntou séria olhando nos olhos de Itachi.

-Nada – ele respondeu desviando o olhar.

-Está escondendo sim! Você mudou drasticamente seu ton de voz e desviou o olhar quando respondeu a minha pergunta, você está escondendo alguma coisa! – ela falou rapidamente – eu só quero saber o que.

-E por que você acha que eu te contaria? – o moreno perguntou superior.

-Por que eu só ajudo quem eu quero, e quem esconde algo de mim geralmente não recebe a minha ajuda - Hinata chantagiou.

-Nossa nunca pensei que você fosse uma chantagista! Mas não sei se posso confiar em você - ele falou friamente.

-E por acaso pra quem eu vou contar o que você está escondendo? Meus amigos provavelmente não querem mais falar comigo e quem irá acreditar na garota que matou seu clã a sangue frio? - Hinata disse friamente.

-É vendo por esse lado... Tudo bem eu te conto - Itachi desistiu - O Mangekyo Sharingan tráz muitas vantagens, mas quanto mais é usado mais danos trás a quem o usa, cada vez que é usado ele retira um pouco da visão do usuário, eu calculo que tenha só mais alguns meses de visão antes de ficar completamente cego, por isso tenho que derrotar Madara o mais rápido possível - ele respondeu meio triste.

-Nossa! E vocÊ não procurou ou sequestrou algum médico? - ela questionou preocupada.

-Já tentei, não acharam a cura - ele disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Sinto muito Itachi - ela disse abaixando a cabeça também.

Ficaram nesse silêncio meio nostalgico lembrando das escolhas que fizeram do passado e nas escolhas que teram de fazer no futuro até que Hinata informou decidida - Eu vou te ajudar Itachi!

-Sério? Então temos que começar a treinar! Vamos - ele decidiu.

-Hai! - Itachi então levou a garota até uma escade de terra e eles subiram até chegar em uma caverna muito espaçosa, mas que não dava para ver sua entrada.

-Vamos treinar aqui, assim ninguém nos acha - Itachi informou.

-Nossa, agora eu sei por que você era chamado de gênio, você pensa em tudo! - ela exclamou.

Itachi deu um de seus lindos sorrisos de lado que queria dizer brigado e ordenou - Me ataque, sem usar chakra e o Byakugan.

A garota então fez o que ele mandou começando a atacá-lo, mas ele desviava de todos os ataques dela com uma facilidade que até irritava a garota que em pouco tempo desistiu de usar a técnica de luta do seu clã e começou a usar socos e chutes, mas mesmo assim não o acertando - Você é feito de que elastico? Você por acaso não tem osso? - a garota perguntou irritada.

-Não é você que é muito lerda, eu não estou nem suando! Quando você disse que era fraca não imaginei que fosse tanto assim - ele provocou friamente.

Aquela foi a gota d'água, mas ela tinha que ter um plano e rápido, vençê-lo no corpo a corpo seria difícil, não dá para usar algum jutsu ele iria desviar, mas o que então..." já sei!" a garota teve uma grande ideia, ela começou aatacálo mais rapidamente, mas não o máximo que ela podia o levando para a parede, então ela diminuiu a velocidade dos ataques e começou a juntar um pouco mais de chakra e energia até que quando ele estava a algums centímetros da parede ela aumentou de uma vez sua velocidade o pegando de surpresa e como ele chegou na parede e não tinha muito espaço para se desviar ela conseguiu acertar um soco na barriga dele.

-Nossa! Se você era tão forte assim porque não lutou desse geito antes? - Itachi perguntou com a mão onde tinha levado o soco.

-Por que senão não conseguiria te pegar de surpresa, ou você achou que eu ia lutar com você sem o Byakugan sem nenhuma estratégia? - ela respondeu sorrindo vitoriosa.

-Tá eu acho que te subestimei, mas vejo que você é mais inteligente do que parece, agora você vai ter que se defender dos meus ataques sem usar o Byakugan - ele informou.

Ele começou a atacá-la, mesmo ela sabendo que ele estava pegando leve estava difícil desviar dos ataques dele, mas ela estava conseguindo, o problema que quando ela começava a se defender melhor dos ataques ele aumentava um pouco a velocidade fazendo a garota ter dificuldades para se defender até que ele acabou a acertando também na barriga dela.

-Ai! Você é muito rápido! - ela reclamou ofegante.

-Eu, não sou rápido, você que deve ficar pensando que não ia conseguir se defender sem sua herança genética e acabou se distraindo, se você usasse a velocidade que usou para me atacar teria conseguido desviar de todos os golpes, você tem que ter mais auto-confiança - ele comentou.

Hinata ficou um tempo quieta, ele estava certo e ela sabia disso, os problemas de auto-confiança dela sempre foram um problema e ela sempre soube, mas um desconhecido perceber isso já era demais, ela tinha que mudar ela irá mudar, apartir de hoje ela sempre iria confiar nela mesma não importa o que os outros dicessem - desculpa, deixa eu tentar de novo - ela pediu confiante.

Itachi ao ver a determinação da garota começou a atacá-la de novo, mas dessa vez ela estava conseguindo se desviar com mais facilidade, fazendo ele se perguntar se ela não estava escondendo a velocidade dela de novo e Hinata começou a se desviar no mesmo ritmo dos ataques dele aumentando a velocidade quando ele aumentava a dele, ficaram nessa até que ambos se cansaram e decidiram parar.

-Itachi, podemos parar? E treinarmos mais amanhã? - a garota pediu.

-Tudo bem! Acho que mereçemos um descanço - ele concordou parando e os dois foram para a casa subterrânea.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hinata-BR11:Um Agradecimento especialpra vc pq sem vc o cap 4 e o 5 não teriam nome vlw msm!**

**Itachi: É vc rula mina!!!**

**Uzu Hiina: Vlw pela review espero q vc goste desse cap ^^**

**AE espero q seis gostem^^ e lembrando se escrevo cap novo se tiver reviews^^**


	7. Capítulo 6:Hanabi

Hanabi chegou de sua missão, alegre por ter conseguido cumprir sua primeira missão rank A e estava voltando para seu clã para falar para seu pai e sua irmã seu grande feito ela ia tão rápido que não via as expressões das pessoas nem ouvia os pedidos para que ela parasse, mas ao chegar ao clã Hyuuga ela encontrou o portão estranhamante aberto, ela entrou e viu a pior cena que podia se ver na vida, todos os Hyuugas estavam mortos, no chão ainda jaziam seus corpos, ela então ativou o Byakugan para ver se encontrava algum sobrevivente, mas tudo que consseguia ver eram corpos e os cartuchos vazios de bombas de gás. Ela então se dirigiu até a casa principal e bem na entrada ela viu o que ela desejou nunca ter visto na vida: seu pai morto com duas kunais no braço e um pano manchado no rosto, Hanabi retirou o pano do rosto de seu pai e viu que a mancha era do sangue que tinha na boca dele fazendo a garota concluir que ele havia levado uma juuken. Hanabi se levantou e foi procurar nos quartos da casa qnd ela chegou no escritório de seu pai se assustou ou ver os corpos dos 7 anciões.

-N-Não, por favor não! - ela dizia enquanto ia para o quarto de seu primo vendo que nãotinha ninguém ela foi para o quarto da irmã, mas parou ou ver que em frente ao seu quarto havia várias fitas e um bilhete com a letra e sua irmã.

-Procure Sasuke Uchiha? O que a nee-chan queria dizer com isso? - ela se perguntava enquanto pegou as fitas e foi assistir, ela colocou a primeira fita, que mostrava Hinata esperando no escritório e logo após que um ancião entrou lá a fita mostrou Hinata o matando, as outras fitas foram assim até que chegou na hora em que Hiashi entrou na sala - Não! eu não posso ver isso! - Hanabi gritou chorando e jogou a tv no chão.

-Hanabi! Calma! Vem comigo, seu primo está te esperando, precisamos que você autorisem os ninjas da vila a revistarem o clã para encontrar quem fez isso - Tsunade disse aparecendo atrás da garota.

-Não precisa... F-Fo-Foi a nee-chan que fez isso! Por que ela fez isso Tsunade-sama? Por quê? - Hanabi dizia chorando e abraço Tsunade.

-Calma, criança...Como você sabe que foi a Hinata que fez isso? - a Hokage perguntou.

-Aquelas fitas ali, assista que você ve tudo o que aconteceu aqui! - a garota respondeu ainda abraçada a outra charando.

Tsunade levo Hanabi para seu escritório e a deixou sentada no sofá ao lado de seu primo. - Bem, vocês são os únicos sobreviventes do clã Hyuuga que foi friamente aniquilado por... - e ela fez uma pausa e olhou para os dois na sua frente - Hyuuga Hinata.

-O que? Não pode ter sido a Hinata - sama! Você deve estar enganada! - Neji falou exasperado se lavantando.

-Não Neji nii-san, foi a nee-chan, eu vi as fitas de segurança... - Hanabi disse não conseguindo terminar a frase.

-Neji, escuta! Você, não vai procurar pela sua prima, ela agora é considerada uma traidora da vila assassina Rank S, se ela voltar será presa, Neji sinto muito - Tsunade avisou - e você está duas semanas de folga e num me invente de sair da vila essas duas semanas! - ela informou - e o mesmo vale pra você Hanabi.

-Hai - concordaram os dois a contra gosto.

Os dois saíram do escritório e Neji foi voltou para o clã Hyuuga para ajudar a retirar os corpos, enquanto Hanabi foi até um campo de treinamento para pensar melhor. Chegando lá a garota reparou que tinha um papel em seu bolso ela o tirou de lá e viu que era o bilhete de Hinata. - Procurar o Sasuke! Por que eu iria procurar ele ein sua traidora? Pra ele me matar? - ela gritou sozinha, mas depois se lembro de uma coisa "é claro! Sasuke Uchiha, passou por isso, se tem alguém que me entende e que pode me ajudar a me vingar da minha irmã é ele!" com isso em mente Hanabi decidiu ir até a vila do som procurar por Sasuke.

Ela esperou até anoitecer e até seu primo dormir, mas quando ela saiu do clã viu alguém entrando sorrateiramente na vila e indo na direção do escritório da Tsunade, a curiosidade da garota falou mais alto a fazendo se esqueser do seu plano inicial ela ativou o Byakugan e seguiu silenciosamente o estranho, que andava nas sombras não a deixando identificá-lo, quando ele entrou pela janela do escritório da hokage e a luz o iluminou Hanabi quase teve um piripaque "Sasuke aqui em Konoha? O que ele está fazendo aqui? Vou mais perto tentar ouvir o que eles estão falando", ela subiu a parede e consentrou chakra no pé para ficar na parede sem cair ou ser percebida, dentro da sala ela passou a ouvir claramente Tsunade e Sasuke.

-Como assim ela deu uma de Itachi e matou o clã Hyuuga? E a Hinata? Tem certeza? A Hinata num faz mal nem a uma mosca! - Sasuke disse inconformado.

-Sim e agora ela sumiu do mapa! Simplismente desapareceu! Como fumaça, sabemos que ela não está na Akatsuki e como você disse ela nem passou perto da vila do som -Tsunade explicou.

-Mas como? Houve algum sobrevivente? - o Uchiha perguntou.

-Sim Neji Hyuuga, que aceitou a informação melhor do que eu imaginava, acho que o ódio dele pela família principal ainda existia e a irmã mais nova de Hinata a Hanabi, que está reagindo da mesma forma que você reagiu.

-Certo, agora eu tenho que ir antes que Orochimaru perceba que eu sumi, e como eu disse ele não pretende atacar a vila tão cedo, está tendo alguns problemas com membros da akatsuki e está prefirindo ficar na aldeia do som onde tem mais gente para protegê-lo, aquele covarde! E Itachi anda meio sumido também, ele deve estar planejando algo - Sasuke informou e foi em direçõa de janela, Hanabi atomaticamente saiu do lugar que estava e foi para o chão. Sasuke saiu e Hanabi o seguiu silenciosamente até que ele parou há alguns quilometros de Konoha.

-Hanabi, a que devo a honra? - ele comentou sarcástico.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda, eu preciso que você me ajude a me vingar dela e eu sei que você é o único que me entenderia - Hanabi pediu.

-Eu imaginava, mas você não era mais forte que a Hinata? - Sasuke perguntou friamente.

-Era antes dela começar a treinar com o Neji-nii-san e sozinha em ninjutsu ela consegue superá-lo e em taijutsu ela está quase no mesmo nível que ele, se ela arranjar algum ninja ou treinar mais por ela própria ela pode chegar ou até superar o nii-san! Eu preciso da sua ajuda! E do jeito que minha irmã é, eu num duvido nada que ela encontre seu irmão, afinal de contas eles são iguais - ela explicou, dizendo friamente essa última parte.

-Você está certa... Agora que você falou desse jeito, acho que vou te treinar, você merece - Sasuke concordou - Amanhã me encontre ás quatro da manhã na Floresta do Norte, sim aquela super perigosa, mas é o último lugar que nos procurarão, agora te vejo amanhã Hanabi. - depois de explicar isso ele sumiu.

Hanabi voltou para sua casa, ou para o que sobrou dela, entrou em seu quarto ajustou o despertador, deitou-se e dormiu sonhando com o dia seguinte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Laine-chan:Vc mando pro lugar certo sim^^ e muito obrigada, espero msm a vc goste do desemrolar da fic^^**

**Titia-Ro:e quem num quer? cum professor desse meo Deus eu tava feliz!ahsuaushas**

**Hinata-BR11:ahsuhaushaush podiamos fazer uma parceria vc cria os nomes e eu faço as história q vc acha?ahsuahsuahs**

**Bem gente até a próxima e ah dexa eu perguntar uma coisa, o q vcs acham da idéia da Hinata com o selo do Orochimaru?**


	8. capítulo 7:Mais poder pra Hinata

Os treinos de Hinata ficavam mais puxados e difíceis a cada dia, ela e Itachi treinavam o dia todo e desde que a garota começou seu treinamento ela não usara mais o Byakugan, Itachi dizia que se ela aprendesse a lutar sem ele ela ficaria mais forte, além do mais ela não cometeria o mesmo erro que ele cometeu de se tornar dependente da sua herança genética.

Numa noite Hinata teve uma idéia para ajudar Itachie deixá-la mais forte ainda "Só tem um jeito deu me tornar forte o suficiente, eu terei que procurar um ninja que pode me dar o poder que eu quero, eu terei que procurar... Orochimaru", mas quando ela estava começando a arquitetar seu plano Itachi a chamou.

-Hinata você vai vim jantar?

-C-Claro Itachi-kun - ela respondeu distraida indo até a cozinha.

-Muito cansada do treino? - Itachi perguntou com um sorriso enquanto comia uma gororoba indefinida que ele havia feito.

-Não, e você já se recuperou dos socos que te dei? - ela respondeu distraída, pegando um prato e se sentando na frente de Itachi.

-Claro! Aconteceu alguma coisa para você estar tão distraída? - o moreno perguntou preocupado.

-Não...Só estou pensando em como o pessoal lá em Konoha deve estar - ela mentiu.

-Ah!... Tenta esquecer, eles nunca vão entender o que você fez, nem que você esxplique mil vezes - ele tentou a consolar.

-Eu sei... - ela ficou quieta e começou a comer sua comida.

-Então gostou da comida? - Itachi perguntou pra tentar quebrar o silêncio que pairava.

-Ã? Ah! Sim tá gostosa pra uma gororoba indefinida - ela respondeu rindo.

-Se não gosta faz você mesma! - ele reclamou sorrindo.

-Deixa eu melhorar a resposta: Essa é a melhor gororoba indefinida que eu já comi na vida - Hinata falou rindo mais ainda.

-Engraçadinha - Itachi falou sorrindo.

Hinata se levantou, foi até a pia e lavou seu prato - A comida tava boa, mas eu já estoi indo durmir. Boa noite Itachi-kun - ela se despediu indo para o seu quarto.

-Boa noite Hinata-chan - Itachi se despediu indo até a pia lavando seu prato e indo para seu quarto.

Hinata estava deitada em sua cama esperou um tempo até ouvir a respiração pesada de Itachi no quarto à frente e ter certeza que ele estava dormindo, ele então escreveu um bilhete e o deixou em cima da cama, pegou o mapa que usara para chegar na caverna e foi até a caverna e se dirigiu rapidamente até a saída dela, ao sair ela pegou o mapa e viu onde ela estava, ela estava em uma densa floresta que ficava á mais ou menos um kilometro á leste da aldeia do som. "Itachi você está de brincadeira! Isso é o que mais um plano seu? Você sabia que eu faria isso? Ou essa era o único esconderijo livre?" a garota pensava enquato ia rápidamente em direção da aldeia.

Quando ela estava à uns cinqüenta metros do local alguém a chamou.

-Ora, ora, ora se não é a assassina dos Hyuugas, o que está fazendo aqui Hinata? - a pessoa falou friamente.

-Só estou de passagem Sasuke - ela respondeu ativando o Byakugan.

-Então por que ativou o Byakugan? - Sasuke perguntou ativando o Sharingan.

-O que você vai fazer? Lutar comigo, me matar? - a garota provocou friamente.

-A segunda opção, por que está enrolando, para matar seu clã você não levou mais de uma hora - Sasuke falou se aproximando.

-Por que eu não quero te matar vou deixar essa honra para seu irmão - Hinata provocou mais.

-Ora sua... - Sasuke começou mas foi enterrompido por alguém.

-Sasuke, não é assim que se fala com uma garota! Eu não te ensinei nada? - Orochimaru reprovou se aproximando dos dois - Então garotinha o que você faz aqui?

-Eu só estava de passagem - ela respondeu friamente.

-E por que você iria passar exatamente pela minha vila? - Orochimaru peguntou desconfiado.

-Tava cortando caminho - ela mentiu.

-Sério, pois quem passa por essa vila sem um propósito, geralmente não sai vivo ou se ficar vivo não sai mais - ele ameaçou.

-Oh! Estou morrendo de medo! Socorro! - ela disse sarcásticamente.

-Que garotinha insolente! Acho que vou cuidar de você pessoalmente - Orochimaru informou com um olhar maligno.

-Uma luta? Ótimo tava precisando matar alguém - ela respondeu devolvendo o olhar.

-Sasuke vá até Konoha e informe que a ninja fujitiva está aqui - ele instruiu.

-Oh! Ele ta com tanto medo que até pediu reforços! - a garota ironizou.

-Quer saber Sasuke não vai, só assista como se mata uma Hyuuga - Orochimaru decidiu e atacou a garota que desviou e batendo o pé na parede começou a atacá-lo com vários galpes numa velocidade tão rápida que conseguiu acertar uma juuken com tudo na boca do estomago dele.

-Olha a garotinha é rápida! Ela seria uma ótima companheira não acha Sasuke? - Orochimaru comentou se recuperando da juuken.

"Oh! Droga!" a garota pensava se perparando para se defender, mas os ataques não vieram e sim a cabeça de Orochimaru vinha na direção dela rapidamente, a garota conseguiu desviar a tempo mas Orochimaru mordeu seu pulso esquerdo e antes dele a soltar ela enfiou uma kunai no pescoço dele fazendo um corte bem grande.

-Ai!Sasuke me ajuda! - Orochimaru pediu vendo o sangramento em seu pescoço.

E Hinata aproveitando a distração deles fugiu para a caverna e vendo que no seu pulso esquerdo se formara o selo amaldiçoado do Orochimaru, chegando nas casa subterrânea ela viu que Itachi esva a esperando sentado na cama dela.

-'Querido Itachi, eu tive que resolver uns problemas se até de noite eu não voltar é porque algo deu errado, mas não me procure. Beijos Hinata' - ele leu em voz alta - O que significa isso? Onde você foi? - ele perguntou irritado, fazendo a garota se lembrar do pai.

-Eu? Eu fui... Bem... É meio que uma looooonga história, e-eu vo toma banho depois te conto - ela enrolou pegando uma roupa e uma toalha e foi até o banheiro, ele tomou um demorado banho quente e começou a perceber que seu pulso estava doendo muito - droga! - ela exclamou sozinha, ela saiu do banho e colocou uma camiseta de manga longa e uma calça pretas e saiu do banheiro vendo que Itachi ainda continuava lá na sua cama.

"Ah! Mas que droga! droga droga droga esse pulso ta me irritando! **Não se irrite querida, a dor logo passa ai então só fica o poder! **Ta quem ou o que é você? **Eu sou o poder que você tanto queria**"Mas os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos por Itachi.

-Então, onde você foi, e porque você está tão branca? - Itachi perguntou no mesmo ton de antes.

-Eu ia até Konoha, mas errei o caminho e acabei parando na vila do som ai eu lutei com o Orochimaru e ele mordeu meu pulso e eu acabei fazendo um corte enorme no pescoço dele e aproveitando que ele se distraiu eu fuji pra cá - ela explicou de uma vez só mudando algumas partes.

-Seu senso de direção é uma droga ein! Por que você ia para Konoha? - Itachi perguntou ja menos irritado.

-Para pelo menos ver se meus antigos amigos estavam bem - ela disse finjindo uma voz de tristeza.

-Eu falei para você não se preucupar com eles olha o que aconteceu com você! - ele comentou preocupado.

-Não é nada! Sério não se preocupe comigo - a garota tranquilizou sorrindo, mas logo após fazendo uma careta de dor e segurando o pulso esquerdo.

-Nada sei! Deixa eu ver seu pulso! - Itachi ordenou pegando a mão esquerda da garota e puxando a manga da blusa dela para cima deixando a marca a mostra - Isso não me parece nada, vou ter que te treinar a controlar isso ai - ele disse friamente, mas com um olhar de preocupação.

-I-Itachi-kun... D-Desculpa - ela se desculpou olhando para baixo.

-Olha aqui Hinata-chan, não foi sua culpa, o Orochimaru podia ter te recrutado para a vila dele ou pior - ele abaixou a voz - te matado.

A garota sorriu para ele e disse - Vamos! É meu dia de fazer comida e estou morrendo de fome!

-Vamos, eu te ajudo - ele concordou soltando a mão da garota.

Depois do jantar, Hinata foi durmir e Itachi foi para seu quarto, mas não conseguia dormir, ele então foi ver como Hinata estava, a garota estava suando, se mechendo sem parar, falando coisas sem sentido e segurando o pulso esquerdo, ele chegou até a garota e colocou sua mão na testa dela vendo que a garota estava queimando de febre. "No que ela foi se meter meu Deus!" ele pensou, enquanto pegou um pano e uma bacia com água naum muito fria, ele pegu o pano e o molhou na água e depois colocou na testa da garota. Ficou fazendo isso até a febre da garota baixar, então ele foi para seu quarto e dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte Hinata acordou se sentindo horrível, como se sua cabeça e seu braço estivessem sendo esmagados, ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho de água bem gelada para ver se a dor de cabeça passava, colocou sua roupa de treino e foi até a cozinha fazer o café da manhã, depois que ela terminou ela achou estranho Itachi não estar sentado na mesa, então ela resolveu procurá-lo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bem viajei na maionese! neh? mas se vcs num gostarem da ideia da Hinata com o selo eu fiz um outro cap com ela sem o selo, mas eu achei que ia ser mais legal ela com o selo^^ e a palavra selo nunk foi usada tantas vezes na história! Voltando qlqr coisa eu troco^^ soh deixem reviws^^(até anonimas pode^^)**

**respondendu as reviews:**

**Hinata-BR11: Pode crer! teríamos os nomes e as história mais dahoras ngm conseguiria nos superar muahahahahaha e acho q esse cap foi maior q o outro hihi, bjus**

**Titia-Ro:Doh neh, eu so mtu má tadinha dela, mas calma não é o fim do mundo! **

**Espero q vcs tenham gostado bjus e mais uma vez: DeIxEm ReViEwS!!!!!!!!**


	9. capítulo 8:Pessoas Autoritárias

Hanabi estava novamente no meio da Floresta do Norte esperando seu sensei "droga ele está atrasado...De novo! Qual o problema daquele cara? Me manda vim numa floresta escura, perigosa, famosa por ser cheia de ninjas perigosos andando por ela, além de ser a campeã em plantas venenosas." A garota pensava enquanto se aquecia e observava a floresta com o Byakugan.

-Vejo que você está atrasado de novo sensei! - ela falou se virando para um árvore.

-Droga de Byakugan! Eu queria te dar um susto! - Sasuke disse.

-Epa! Você não é o Sasuke-sensei! - ela falou se colocando em posição de ataque.

-Não eu sou! Só estava fazendo uma brincadeirinha! - ele argumentou.

-Sasuke-sensei não brinca! Ele briga!...Ou não fala nada...Depende do dia - a garota respondeu.

-Então quem seria eu? - o Sasuke perguntou dando um sorriso.

-Vamos ver... Você não conhece o Sasuke-sensei muito bem... Tem uma estranha compulsão por me dar sustos...Se acha o bonzão...E sorri de boca inteira não só de lado... Você é o idiota e inútil do Konohamaru! - ela deduziu.

-Nossa! Idiota e inútil! Agora você pegou pesado! - disse Konohamaru voltando a ser ele mesmo.

-Peguei pesado? Você não consegue realizar um jutsu simples! - ela exclamou indignada.

-Ta desculpa! Próxima vez eu estudo como quem eu vou me transformar é e bla bla bla bla bla - o garoto prometeu.

-Você é o pior ninja da face da terra! Não sei porque eu ando contigo - ela comentou.

-Porque você me ama! - ele exclamou se aproximando dela.

-Ó que bonitinho dois pombinhos! - Sasuke disse sarcástico aparecendo do nada - Hanabi o que ELE está fazendo AQUI? - perguntou friamente.

-E-e-ele apareceu d-d-de repente!-ele explicou - Sai daqui que eu vou treinar! Depois a gente conversa - ela falou brava para Konohamaru.

-Ok! Até mais Hanabi-chan - e o garoto foi embora.

-Só por isso hoje você vai treinar sem usar o Byakugan! - Sasuke anunciou.

-M-mas Sasuke-sensei! Eu perciso do Byakugan! - ela reclamou.

-Não quero saber! Você não vai usar essa porcaria e fim de papo! Agora desative isso e me ataque! - ele ordenou.

-Sim Sasuke-sensei - ela concordou contrariada, desativou o Byakugan e começou a atacar Sasuke, mas sem o Byakugan ela não conseguia acompanhá-lo e ela acabou sendo mais atingida e o pouco que ela acertou em Sasuke não seria suficiente para detê-lo.

-Você é uma desgraça! Garota você tem que parar de achar que só porque você não está usando seu kekkei genkai você vai lutar mal! perdedores pensam isso! Você quer ser uma perdedora!? - ele provocou.

-Não! - ela respondeu e voltou a atacá-lo.

-Você vai lutar mal sem o Byakugan?

-Não!

-Você vai deixar sua irmã livre sem punição pelos seus crimes?

-NÃO!

-Então lute como um vencedor!

Ela então começou a lutar com mais empenho e acreditando que ela poderia lutar bem sem o Byakugan, a ao fazer isso começou a melhorar e acertar mais Sasuke que começou a lutar mais sério com ela.

Ás seis da manhã eles estavam igualmente machucados e cansados, Sasuke viu que Hanabi não era tão fraca assim, mas ela segurava ao máximo a força dela, mesmo inconcientemente, ele viu as horas e disse para a garota - Por hoje é só, treine sozinha e sempre de tudo de si, agora eu tenho que ir.

-Tchau Sasuke-sensei - a garota se despedio e cada um foi para um lado.

Hanabi voltava correndo para Konoha, ela tinha que estar no quarto dela "dormindo" antes do Neji acordar, porque senão ele ia começar a dar um dos sermões dele de "como ela era irresponsável e blablablabla" além do mais se ele chegasse e não visse ela no quarto ia começar a seguí-la e ter um superprotetor Neji Hyuuga na sua cola ia atrapalhar seus planos de vingança.

Ela entrou sorrateiramente pela janela do quarto, colocou a roupa de dormir, deitou na cama e fechou os olhos um segundo depois ela ouviu seu primo abrindo a porta do quarto e indo acrodá-la.

-Hanabi acorda!!! - ele falou sacudindo a garota.

-Nii-san mais cinco minutinhos!! - ela finjiu voz de sonho.

-Cinco minutinhos nada! Temos que treinar! - ele respondeu.

-Mas eu estou com tanto sono! - ela reclamou.

-Sem mais! Você tem cinco minutos para se arrumar e ir tomar café! - ele ordenou.

-Ta - ela se levantou e pegou sua roupa de treino e foi para o banheiro se trocar enquanto pensava "Eu tenho que parar de andar com pessoas tão autoritárias! Isso ainda vai fazer mal para o meu psicológico!"

Depois de tomar seu café da manhã em um minuto(literalmente) ela foi correndo para o campo de treinamento 7 e viu seu primo arrumando as coisas para treinarem.

-Então, por que mesmo eu não tenho um time como uma pessoa normal? - Hanabi perguntou entediada.

-Porque seu time foi morto e porque a hokage não está afim de te colocar em um time já existente então você vai treinar comigo e pronto! - ele explicou pela milésima vez.

-É assim eu serei uma genia Hyuuga sem vida social como você¬¬ - ela comentou baixinho.

-Eu vou finjir que não ouvi isso, agora ative o Byakugan e desvie das kunais que eu lançar! - ele ordenou.

"Um dia eu vou precisar de um analista, treinar com duas pessoas autoritárias e sem vida social é um problema!" ela pensava enquanto ativava o Byakugan e se preparava para desviar das kunais.

Neji começou então a correr pelo campo de um lado para o outro lançando kunais aleatóriamente e Hanabi tinha que desviar de todas elas, claro que uma ou outra a atingiu de raspão porque desviar de várias kunais vindo de várias direções com pequenos espaços de tempo entre elas era uma tarefa bem difícil, mas a garota estava mais acostumada com isso do que Neji imaginava.

-Você foi bem hoje! Acho que já está pronta para uma missão rank B ou rank A, vou conversar com a Tsunade sobre isso pode ir almoçar - ele falou mais para ele do que para ela.

-Hai! - e a garota foi correndo até o Ichiraku, lá encontrou Naruto comendo seu provavelmente milésimo ramen animadamente e Sakura o olhando com um olhar de completa desaprovação, Hanabi foi até a bancada e fez seu pedido e começou a olhar as pessoas de lá enquanto esperava.

-Ei! Hanabi-chan quer se sentar com a gente? - Sakura chamou.

-E-Eu? Claro! - ela foi até a mesa em que os dois estavam sentados - tudo bem com vocês?

-Cdlago - naruto falou de boca cheia.

-Naruto seu mal-educado! Não te ensinaram que não pode falar de boca cheia! - Sakura reclamou socando o loiro.

Chegou o ramen da garota e ela começou a comer enquanto ouvia Sakura falando de como a vida dela estava estresante.

-Então teve aquela epidemia e eu tive que ficar uma semana inteira no plantão... Ainda por cima tsunade-shishou fica inventando de nos mandar pra missões de rank A e S ... O número de pacientes no hospital está aumentendo e olha que o exame chuunin ainda nem começou... - Sakura dizia enquanto Hanabi e Naruto finjiam que prestavam atenção.

-Nossa Sakura-chan que coisa! - eles falavam de vez em quando.

-Bem foi ótimo conversar com vocês, mas eu tenho que ir, até mais sakura-chan até mais Naruto-kun - Hanabi se despediu e voltou para o campo de treinamento esperar seu primo.

Chegando lá seu primo a estava esperando - Hanabi consegui uma missão rank A para nós, vamos para casa preparar as coisas e desconsar teremos que sair bem cedo - ele anunciou.

-Cedo como? - ela perguntou preocupada.

-Quatro horas da manhã no máximo! - ele disse.

-Que ótimo! Bem vou dar uma andada por Konoha e jaja vou para casa arrumar as coisas! Tenho que contar as novidades para meus amigos! - ela inventou e saiu.

-KONOHAMARU!!!...KONOHAMARU!!! - ela chamava - EU PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ!!!

-Estou aqui! - ele falou descendo de uma árvore - o que você quer?

-Amanhã vai se rminha primeira missão de rank A! - ela anunciou.

-Jura? Que legal! Parabéns Hanabi-chan! - ela parebenizou feliz.

-Mas tem um problema! Eu vou sair muito cedo! Não vai dar pra mim avisar o Sasuke-sensei, você poderia avisá-lo? - ela perguntou.

-Ah! É sempre ele! O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Você nunca vem me ver por minha causa! - ele reclamou.

-Por favor, você foi o único em que eu confiei meus planos, você é o único que sabe do Sasuke - sensei eu preciso muito da sua ajuda - ela implorou segurando a mão dele e o olhando nos olhos.

-J-Já que você pediu c-com tanto jeito eu aviso - ele aceitoi.

-Ah! Konohamaru você é o máximo! - ela agradeceu e o abraçou.

-Eu sei! - ele a abraçou também.

-Bem agora tenho que ir! Amanhã vai ser minha primeira missão de Rank A e eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas! Até outrodia Konohamaru-kun - ela se despediu e começou a correr em direção do clã Hyuuga.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hinata-BR11:hihihi Eu num quero t mata naum, talvez torturar umpoquinho hehe**

**mas se eu num para no melhor parte não fica o suspense e a história perde a graça^^**

**Laine-chan:É escola ser uma coisa muito chata! msm soh atrapalha^^**

**ah! até eu queria a gororoba, Itachi ser um super cozinheiro além de lindo*-***

**é eu viajei um poko de mais no selo, mas acho q fico dahora*-***

**Emy :Tah aki o post!!!!ashasuahushausha**

**:Sim,mas o Itachi eh kawai d qlqr geito! preocupado, bravo, triste,etc*-***

**ashuahsuahsuahsuahsu**

**Bem gente espero q vcs gostem desse cap, deixem reviews e eu amo vcs!!!!!**


	10. Capítulo 9:Ino e Shikamaru

Hoje fazia exato um mês que Hinata começara a treinar com Itachi e eles estavam planejando seu próximo passo, pois o tempo estava passando e eles teria que descobrir um pouco mais sobre Madara e teria que achá-lo.

-Ta o que exatamente você quer fazer? – Itachi perguntou irritado depois de Hinata reclamar pela milésima vez de seu plano.

-Simples, vamos disfarçados pra Konoha, pedimos pra Tsunade para ver tudo que Konoha tem sobre Madara, depois começamos nossa viajem perseguindo os rastros dele! Ninguém consegue sumir sem deixar pistas! – Hinata explicou calmamente.

-Isso nunca vai dar certo! Como entraremos disfarçados em Konoha? Gênio. – ele questionou sarcástico.

-Simples ficamos nas redondezas, capturamos de surpresa os dois primeiros ninjas que aparecerem, usamos jutsus de transformação vamos pra Konoha e o resto você já sabe – ela disse pacientemente.

-Certo...Acho que isso é melhor do que chegar a noite roubar todos os pergaminhos de Konoha sobre ele e depois matar quem ousasse nos perseguir – Itachi comentou.

-Então vamos? – a garota perguntou animada.

-Claro, pegue suas coisas que eu vou pegar as minhas e nos encontramos na saída em meia hora – o Uchiha ordenou.  
Se aprontaram e logo começaram sua viagem até Konoha, foi uma viajem bem rápida já que ambos eram bem rápidos ficaram ah uns cem metros de Konoha escondidos em uma pequena caverna.

-Agora é só esperar – Hinata comentou.

-Detesto esperar! – Itachi falou irritado, parecendo aquelas criançinhas fazendo birra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os dois estavam lá há uma hora quando viram Ino e Shikamaru aparentemente voltando para a vila.

-Ta vendo aqueles dois? Então Captura eles o os traga pra cá – Hinata ordenou.

-Porque eu tenho que ir lá? – Itachi reclamou.

-Porque você está há uma hora reclamando que aqui não tem ação, agora vai antes que eu me estresse! – a garota falou irritada.  
Itachi foi até os dois e em pouco tempo os trouxe desacordados, Hinata então os amarrou.

-Presta atenção você vai se transformar no Shikamaru, ele é extremamente preguiçoso, só pensa em dormir, mas é muito inteligente entendeu? E ah! Você está namorando com a Ino – Hinata explicou enquanto se transformava na Ino.

-E o que essa informação tem de relevante? – Itachi perguntou confuso enquanto se transformava no Shikamaru.

-Simples você vai ter que fingir ser meu namorado, mas calma o Shikamaru não é nem um pingo romântico – ela falou rindo e pegando na mão de Itachi – e segundo o relatório que estava com eles, acabamos de voltar de uma missão de recuperar um pergaminho roubado por três ninjas da vila do som.

Os dois foram entrando na vila e Hinata imitava Ino direitinho, enquanto Itachi estava mesmo parecendo Shikamaru, até conseguiu fazer uma cara de tédio convincente. Os dois foram até o escritório da Hokage.

-Podem entrar! – eles ouviram a voz de Tsunade e entraram na sala.

-Tsunade-sama aqui estão os relatórios da missão – Hinata falou entregando os relatórios.

-Obrigada Ino – Tsunade agradeceu e começou a ler.

-Tsunade-sama, posso te pedir uma coisa? – Hinata disse timidamente.

-Claro, o que? – a hokage falou erguendo os olhos.

-Posso ver os registros que tem aqui sobre Uchiha Madara? – a garota pediu.

-Por quê? – Tsunade perguntou desconfiada.

-Estou curiosa sobre os Uchihas, eles são tão misteriosos e eu acho que me ajudaria a entendê-los se eu soubesse mais sobre quem os criou – a garota explicou.

-Só deixo se você jurar que não vai contar o que descobriu para a Sakura – Tsunade chantagiou.

-Eu juro! – Hinata jurou.

-Certo, vou pegar os arquivos dele para você – ela se levantou e saiu.

-Como você sabia? – Itachi perguntou baixo.

-Ino e Sakura já treinaram com ela o que nos dá a confiança de aluna e mestra – Hinata comentou no mesmo ton sorrindo.  
A hokage chegou com uma caixa cheia e entregou para a garota – Ino eu quero isso devolta entendeu?

-Sim Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru-kun leva essa caixa pesada para mim? – ela falou com uma voz pidona.

-Fazer o que... Que coisa mais complicada – Itachi reclamou e pegou a caixa e os dois saíram de lá.

-Arranje um jeito de copiar rapidamente esses papéis enquanto eu vou pra caverna e tento alterar a memória daqueles dois – Itachi ordenou.

-Hai! Boa sorte – Hinata concordou e saiu.

Itachi foi até a cavernas e os dois ainda estavam desacordados, fez os jutsus necessários e modificou a memória deles, algum tempo depois Hinata chegou com duas caixas.

-Você foi rápida! – Itachi exclamou.

-Ninguém resiste ao meu charme! – ela falou mexendo no cabelo.

-Qual é a original?

-Essa – e ela entregou a caixa para Itachi.

-Certo agora vamos embora! Quando eles acordarem vão achar que estavam lendo e acabaram dormindo - Itachi falou enquanto colocava alguns pergaminhos nas mãos deles e deixava a caixa original perto  
deles – quer que eu carregue isso? – ele ofereceu enquanto cancelava seu jutsu de transformação.

-Não, eu consigo! – Hinata recusou e cancelou seu jutsu de transformação.

Os dois saíram e voltaram para a casa/caverna deles onde começaram a estudar mais Madara e começaram a planejar seu próximo passo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hinata-BR11:Fofos msm*-* ah e desculpa msm a demora tava viajando e num tinha net T.T**

**Naum me jogue aos tubarões!!!!!!**

**Obrigada por ler e deixem reviws!**


	11. Capítulo 10:Mizukage

Hinata e Itachi estavam fazendo uma lista do que eles sabiam sobre Madara e o que eles tinha até agora era:

1-Teve um irmão

2-Matou o irmão e pegou os olhos dele

3-Por causa disso pode usar o Mangekyou Sharingan o quanto ele quizer

4-É forte pra caramba

5-Usa todas as tecnicas dos Uchihas muito bem

6-Utiliza mais o elemento Katon

7-Dizem que morreu

8-Mas o Itachi tem certeza que não.

9-Ele provavelmente deve estar disfarçado.

10-Segundo fontes não muito confiáveis ele é o Mizukage.

-Mais alguma coisa? - Hinata perguntou pra Itachi.

-Acho que não - ele respondeu pensativo.

-Então teremos que conferir o item 10 e depois o 9 - Hinata decidiu.

-É o melhor a fazer - ele concordou.

-Teremos então que bolar algo pra entran na vila da névoa - ela comentou.

-Dessa vez vai ser do meu geito! - Itachi exclamou.

-Se seu geito querer por acaso dizer pedir pro Deidara explodir a vila inteira até o Mizukage admitir que ele é o Madara não vai ser do seu geito! - a garota discordou.

-Hinata como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim! Eu não ia me rebaixar a pedir ajuda para aquele loiro maluco! Meu plano é muito mais sério que isso! - o moreno disse con voz ofendida.

-Aé!? Então como é seu grande plano? - Hinata falou desconfiada.

-É... Bem...É um plano genial... E... Não tem explosões nem loiros lunáticos no meio... e... bem... eu ainda tenho que aprimorar esse magnífico plano antes de te falar - ele respondeu.

-Sei, então seu super mega plano fantástico não está pronto porque ele não é tão bom assim e precisa ser melhorado ou... - Hinata disse se aproximando de Itachi até chegar na orelha delhe onde sussurou - é porque não existe? - depois ela voltou para onde estava enquanto via a reação de Itachi que ficou um pouco vermelho com a aproximação da garota e estava com uma cara completamente confusa o que fez a garota começar a rir.

-Ei! Por que você está rindo temos um plano para bolar! - Itachi reclamou depois que se tocou que ela estava rindo.

-Rá! Eu sabia que não existia um plano! - Hinata exclamou vitoriosa.

-Ta você acertou, mas vamos bolar um plano! Dessa vez não será tão fácil quanto foi em Konoha! - ele disse emburrado.

-Não precisamos eu já tenho um! - ela anunciou rindo.

-Então como ele é? - o moreno perguntou desconfiado.

-Uma palavra: Chantagem - ela respondeu sorrindo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata corria em direção da vila da névoa em sua roupa tinha uma escuta para Itachi ouvir tudo o que se passava ela chegou perto da vila e ja foi abordada por dois ninjas de lá.

-Ei garota de Konoha o que você quer? - um deles perguntou.

-Eu? Deixa eu ver, falar com o Mizukage seria conveniente - ela respondeu pensativa.

-Por que a deixaríamos falar com ele? - o outro questionou desconfiado.

-Porque eu fui expulsa da vila da folha e agora nada mais me prende lá e eu pensei, nossa o Mizukage deve querer algumas informações importantes tipo o ponto fraco dos ninjas mais fortes da vila, entradas secretas, etc, mas eu precisava falar pessoalmente com ele - ela falou como quem não queria nada.

-E como posso saber que você não irá mentir? - ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Olha, se eu não estivesse disposta a dizer isso eu não estaria aqui para começo de conversa - ela respondeu friamente.

-É vendo por este lado - ele comentou pensativo - vem me acompanhe.

A garota começou a acompanhá-lo e viu como todos daquela vila tinham uma aparencia agressiva, parecia que todos só estavam morando no mesmo lugar simplesmente por conveniencia, ela chegaou a conclusão que o tempo sempre fechado e úmido deixava as pessoas assim, as cores das casas eram cinza ou brancas, parecia que ela havia entrado num daqueles filmes branco e pretos, ela chegou num grande prédio escuro bem no centro da cidade. O guarda a levou até a última sala do último andar ele bateu ritmado quatro vezes na porta e teve um - deixe entrar e saia daqui - como resposta, o ninja abriu a porta e empurrou a garota para dentro da sala e depois fechou a porta.

Hinata viu que estava numa cobertura mal - iluminada mas com vidros com izofilm que permitia uma visão da vila inteira, mas que ninguém conseguia ver o que acontecia dentro da sala.

-O que a senhorita quer aqui? - o Mizukage perguntou friamente.

-Bem como fui rudemente expulsa de Konoha decidi me vingar contando as fraquesas da vila para seu maior inimigo - ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Interessante, como posso saber se é verdade o que você falar? - ele questionou ainda frio.

-Oras eu acabei com meu clã, não tenho nada a perder - ela explicou mais fria ainda.

-Certo, o que quer em troca? - ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Saber o paradeiro de Uchiha Madara, e se você mentir eu saberei! - ela chantagiou.

-Certo, me conte primeiro o que você tem a dizer que eu conto depois o paradeiro dele - ele ofereceu.

-Nada disso, meu caro Mizukage você me conta o paradeiro dele e eu te dou a informação, já que se eu não cumprir minha parte não conseguirei sair dessa vila viva, então você conta eu conto e ficamos os dois felizes, feito? - ela propôs calmamente.

-Não sei, tenho que pensar - ele falou mais para ele do que para a garota.

-Você tem todo o tempo do mundo - ela respondeu se sentando na cadeira na frente da mesa dele.

-Certo você venceu! Eu falo o paradeiro dele e você cumpre o que falou - ele aceitou o trato.

-Perfeito - ela comentou sorrindo, ativou o Byakugan e olhou fixamente para os olhos do Mizucage - agora onde ele está?

-Bem na sua frente, eu sou Uchiha Madara! - ele anunciou sorrindo malignamente.

Hinata percebendo o chakra poderoso, mais a confiança na voz e nenhum sinal de mentira ficou alguns segundos sem comentários - bem obrigada - ela respondeu sorrindo do mesmo geito - agora a minha parte, a barreira protetora tem uma falha na parte da floresta, embaixo da árvore que está no meio da barreira as folhas se vocês pasarem grudados no caule não serão percebidos, mas só dá pra um passar de cada vez e a anbu normalmente fica ocupada nos dias de semana pra um ataque eu sugiro que seja na quarta-feira que muitos ninjas estão em missões. - ela explicou.

-Certo, er obrigado pelas informações - Madara agradeceu.

-Foi um prazer ajudar! Agora irei embora, foi um prazer conhecê-lo senho Madara - ela se despediu e saiu da sala rápidamente, foi pulando telhado em telhado rápidamente, até que saiu daquela vila e foi correndo até a caverna entrou sorridente e Itachi a recebeu com um abraço.

-Hinata-chan você foi incrívél! Garota você é um gênio! - ele disse.

-Obrigada, agora é só planejar o ataque! - ela decidiu sorrindo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Demorei mas postei! Uhuuuuuuuu! **

**Hinata-BR11:Oi q alíviu achei q ia morrer! kkkkkk^^**

**Só vc pra manda uma revew.**

**oi gente espero q tenham gostado*-* e lembrem-se sem reviews eu não escrevo ein!**


	12. Capítulo11:Eu não sou como ele!

-Hanabi sabe quem eu vi ontem saindo da vila da névoa? – Sasuke perguntou.

-Não Sasuke-sensei quem? – ela perguntou curiosa se levantando do tronco que estava.

-Sua nee-chan, parece que ela teve uma conversa com o mizukage, agora o que um traidora da vila poderia estar fazendo conversando com o maior inimigo daqui? – ele perguntou irônico.

-Não, mesmo depois de tudo ela não iria trair os segredos da vila! – Hanabi negou enquanto seus olhos enchiam de água.

-Garota seja forte! Esqueça aquela traidora! Você não quer se vingar? Então esqueça que um dia você já foi irmã dela e a transforme na sua maior inimiga, como eu fiz com Itachi! – ele ordenou frio.

-Certo! – ela enxugou as lágrimas e abriu um sorriso determinado – eu irei matar aquela traidora, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça neste mundo!

-É assim que se fala! Vamos treinar! – Sasuke anunciou.

Depois de treinarem Sasuke voltou para a vila do som e Hanabi voltou pra Konoha, não sem antes passar na casa de Konohamaru para acorda-lo.

TUM TUM TUM – ACORDA PRA CUSPIR SEU PREGUIÇOSO! DEUS AJUDA QUEM CEDO MADRUGA! – ela berrou enquanto esmurrava a porta da casa dele, quando um sapato acertou sua cabeça – quem foi o desgraçado!? – ela olhou pra trás e viu um velhinho na sacada segurando outro sapato e mirando nela.

-Garota, faça silêncio tem gente querendo dormir por aqui! – ele disse bravo.

-Ta,ta,ta – ela respondeu e virou de costas – KONOHAMARU OU VOCÊ ACORDA, OU EU IREI EXPLODIR SEU QUARTO... DE NOVO! – ela berrou novamente.

-Ta eu já acordei feliz? – Konohamaru comentou aparecendo do lado dela.

-Super! Bom dia lindu! – ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

-Xii, quando você vem com 'bom dia lindu!' tem algo, o que você tem em mente? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Eu quero que você treine comigo, porque o Neji-mala-nii-san é um chato e acha que eu tenho cinco anos de idade e não treina certo comigo, ele me trata como um bebê, tipo fica me ensinando jutsus básicos e ataques óbvios de taijutsu e me fazendo desviar de kunais e shurikens, como se ele não quisesse que eu ficasse forte! – Hanabi explicou indignada.

-Eu acho que é exatamente isso – Konohamaru falou sério.

-C-Como assim? – ela perguntou sem entender.

-Ué! Sua irmã ficou forte e matou o clã quase inteiro, só deixou a irmãzinha mais nova e o primo, você ta decidida a se vingar, não sei porque mas isso está muito deja vu pra mim – ele explicou sarcástico.

-Ele está com medo que eu vire o Sasuke-sensei? – ela perguntou indignada.

-É mas eu acho que está tarde demais, você já está igual a ele só você que não percebeu ainda – ele respondeu friamente.

-C-Como assim? Eu não vou abandonar Konoha, também não irei abandonar ninguém, eu não irei te abandonar, cara você não entende que eu amo essa vila! Que eu TE amo? Eu nunca serei igual a ele, por que, por que eu sou Hanabi Hyuuga, a única, que não segue os passos de ninguém a não ser os dela mesma a que nunca age segundo o que as pessoas esperam! – ela falou em um fôlego com lágrimas nos olhos.

-V-você me ama? – ele perguntou confuso.

Hanabi parecia que estava tendo um colapso, ficou rosa, vermelha, bordô, roxa até que conseguiu falar – s-sim – e sair correndo, a uma velocidade assustadora.

Konohamaru que estava em estado de choque e que ainda não tinha processado tudo que ouviu direito ficou parado olhando para direção que a garota seguiu.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Enquanto isso na sala da Hokage...

Tsunade estava sentada olhando para um bilhete que havia acabado de receber, ela sabia de quem era e sabia o que tinha que fazer – Shizune! – ela chamou.

-Sim Tsunade-sama? – Shizune perguntou aparecendo na porta.

-Chame todos os capitães da ANBU e os mande vim pra cá, é urgente – a loira mandou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Shizune perguntou preocupada.

-Não... Vai acontecer, agora faça o que eu mando! – Tsunade encerrou, e quando a morena saiu da sala, ela olhou mais uma vez para o bilhete.

_Cara Tsunade, sinto muito, mas o Mizukage descobriu a falha na barreira protetora de Konoha, e planeja atacar numa Quarta, ou em qualquer dia da semana em que os ninjas não estarão em Konoha, sugiro que reduza as missões. Sei que você pode achar que é mentira, mas irá arriscar?_

_Ass:HH_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**hina-rita:Nossa tb amo esses casais*-* Vlw*-***

**Hinatinhas2: E eu jah to postandu!! Que bom q vc gostou*-***

**...............:Hinata ser genial, por isso q eu adoro ela, claro q vai dar tudo certo! **

**Ou será q não?/ putz tenho q para d assistir padrinhos mágicos.**

**Amandy-san:Mais uma naruhina pra minha coleção muahahahahahha**

**Não apoie essa ideia louca! nããããão Oo**

**hihi Hinata decidida owna!\o/**

**Hinata-BR11:Ou vc por aqui? Oo Nossa morrendo d sdd! haushauhsua**

**Nosa vlw*-* Bjoks**

**Ah lê a minha fic Gêmeos Uchiha é a continuação da Quem eh vc e o que vc fez com a Hinata.**

**Td bem q só ta o prólogo, mas se tiver mtas reviews eu posso até postar o cap um antes de terminar essa fic*-***

**Agr Bjus a todos e mandem reviews se não nda de cap!**


	13. Capítulo 12:A culpa é toda sua!

Hinata e Itachi estavam em uma caverna nos arredores da vila da névoa, esperavam pacientemente a hora de atacar, que seria exatamanete logo após que Madara mandasse seus ninjas atacar Konoha.

-Você tem certeza que ele não vai atacar junto? - Hinata perguntou pele milésima vez enquanto observava a vila atentamente.

-Sim, ele não pode denunciar sua identidade, além ele é idiota o suficiente pra achar que ninguém o atacará - Itachi respondeu entediado.

-Tá mas eu acho que ele É suficientemente forte para se proteger sozinho - Hinata discordou.

-O que é isso? Você ta com medo? Sempre soube que você era uma garotinha assustada Hinata Hyuuga! - Itachi comentou sarcástico.

-Oh! Cale a boca! - ela devolveu dando um soco no braço dele.

-Mão pesada garota! - ele reclamou com uma careta massageando o braço.

Hinata rolou os olhos e começou a rir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eram cinco horas da manhã, havia se passado alguns dias desde que começaram a vijiar a vila da névoa, era uma quarta-feira bem fria e entediante, Hianata estava dormindo calmamente enquanto Itachi vigiava incansavelmente cada detalhe da vila pelos binúculos, quando viu um movimento suspeito, vários ninjas saindo de uma vez e indo na direção do pais do fogo.

-Hinata acorda - ela a chamou a sacudindo um pouco.

-Neji, só mais cinco minutos seu chato - Hinata reclamou com a voz sonolenta e continuou dormindo.

-Eu não sou o Neji sua idiota! Agora acorda! Logo será a hora da ação! - ele reclamou a sacudindo com mais força.

-Ã... O que está acontecendo? - a garota começou se sentando e abrindo os olhos.

-Er... Hora do ataque! Ninjas da vila fora do caminho, atacar Madara - ele anunciou.

-Ah! É mesmo... - Ela concordou se levantando e espreguissando.

-Um segundo - Itachi disse e saiu correndo, alguns segundos depois ele aparece com um balde e taca a água que estava dentro em Hinata.

-Ta já acordei! Satisfeito? - ele reclamou e começaram a preparar as armas e repassar a estratégia.

Foram andando pelas sombras e entraram na vila, foram correndo para o escritóio de Madara, mataram todos os guardas e quando chegaram bateram na porta do escritório do Mizukage.

-Podem entrar traidores - a voz fria chamou de trás da porta.

-Vejo que é mais inteligente do que parece - Itachi comentou abrindo a porta e entrando.

A sala estava diferente, a mesa estava jogada em um canto e tudo que pudesse atrapalhar estava jogado no canto da sala , agora o escritório estava com um espaço no centro o que dava a impressão de uma arena improvisada.

-Quando você percebeu nossa chegada? - Hinata perguntou curiosa.

-Quando vi dois borrões em alta velocidade vindo na direção desse prédio - Madara respondeu.

-Inteligente - Itachi comentou ironico.

-O que vocês querem aqui? - ele perguntou finjindo-se de desentendido.

-Acabar com você - Itachi respondeu friamente.

-Experimente - ele respondeu ficando em posição de ataque.

Itachi então ativou seu Mangekyou Sharingan e Madara fez o mesmo enquanto Hinata ativara seu Byakugan, mas antes que ela pudesse raciocinar o que começou a acontecer ela recebeu um soco na barriga e foi parar na parede rachou e uma parte caiu na perna dela.

Enquanto Hinata tentava sair da parede Itachi e Madara realizavam jutsus e se moviam tão rápidamente que parecia dois borrões quase indefiníveis ela via raios acertando as paredes, bolas de fogo queimando os móveis, sangue espirrando pelas paredes, o Amaterasu queimando o teto, mas de repente o mais estranho aconteceu houve uma explosão no meio da sala e tanto Itachi quanto Madara foram arremeçados nas paredes. Itachi caiu do lado de Hinata, se levantou e em um único golpe tirou os pedaços da parede de cima dela e a ajudou a levantar.

-Você está bem? - Hinata pergutou.

-Estou, agora vou usar uma tecnica muito útil - ele falou com um sorriso de lado - e você vai comigo - e segurou a mão dela e fechou os olhos.

-Er... Itachi o que você vai fazer? - ela perguntou receosa olhando para Madara que estava se levantando - que merda é essa? - perguntou quando viu um tipo de buraco negro na frente dela.

-Cala a boca e vem - ele faloi rispidamente e a puxou para dentro da fenda.

Começaram então a andar por um túnel escuro cheio de saídas - I-Itachi-kun, onde nós estamos? - Hinata perguntou confusa segurando a mão dele.

-Eu não sei! Era para termos parado atrás do Madara e matado ele de surpresa! - Ele respondeu confuso.

-Você já usou esse jutso antes? - ela questionou asustada.

-Usar, assim nunca... Mas eu conheço a parte teórica - ele respondeu envergonhado.

-COMO VOCÊ USA PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ UM JUTSU NUMA LUTA DESSA! - ela exclamnou irritada - e ainda te chamam de gênio - completou irônica.

-Ah! Não me culpe! Você estava presa e não conseguia sair! eu só quis fazer algo útil já que você não estava fazendo nada - ele devolvau bravo.

-Agora a culpa é MINHA!? - ela falou e largou da mão dele e começou a andar pelo túnel.

-Ei! Onde você vai? - Itachi perguntou tentando acompanhá-la.

-Achar a saída! - ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Aqui não tem saída! Ou tem várias! Mas não sabemos qual é a certa! - ele exclamou segurando o braço dela e a fazendo parar.

-Onde nós estamos? e que Jutsu foi esse? - Ela questionou cruzando os braços e olhando para ele.

-Foi um jutsu para se mover no tempo e espaço, devemos estar andando em um tipo de passagem - ele explicou.

-Ótimo! - ela bufou - Tá... Isso deve ser um tipo de linha do tempo... Acho que se nós voltarmos pelo caminho que fizemos podemos chegar no nosso tempo - ela começou pensativa.

-É... Tem lógica - ele começou e os dois começaram a voltar pelo caminho que fizeram.

-Acho que é essa saída! -Hinata anunciou depois de algum tempo.

-Como você sabe? - ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Chutei - ela respondeu, pegou a mão dele e começou a andar pela saída.

a luz e a claridade do Sol veio com tudo na cara deles, fazendo seus olhos arderem e começarem a lacrimejar, estavam em uma floresta densa com árvores jovens, que eles nunca tinham visto na vida.

-Onde estamos? - Perguntaram os dois juntos um olhando para o outro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sorry pela mega demora! Mas minhas aulas e atividades à tarde tomam mtu tempo! .**

**Sorry msm! Espero q vcs gostem desse cap!**

**Amandy-san:Vlw! Mas a Hina vai aparecer mais vezes! Uhu!*-***

**Tadinha da Hanabi msm! Eu teria desmaiado... Ou agarrado o Konohamaru... O q se passasse na minha cabeça primeiro...**

**Sorry a demora!**

**Hyuuga Samaritana: Ah! Vlw *-* *surto total***

**Ah! Desculpa a demora!**

**Tb amo ItaxHina *_***

**Espero q vc goste desse cap!**


	14. Capítulo 13:Dejavu

-Certo, vamos nos separar para descobrir onde no universo estamos, e vamos marcar aqui como ponto de encontro! – Hinata decidiu.

-Ta... Vamos fazer o seguinte, você vai para este lado – e apontou para a área atrás da garota – e eu vou por aqui – e mostrou a área atrás dele – então quando começar a anoitecer voltamos para cá e contamos tudo que descobrimos – terminou.

-Então até o anoitecer! – Hinata se despediu começando a andar para o caminho dela.

-Até – Itachi respondeu e foi para o caminho dele.

Hinata adentrou na floresta, as árvores não eram grandes ou antigas como as que ela geralmente via o que deixava a floresta mais iluminada que uma normal, apesar disso ela sentia que já havia andado por estas matas.

Por ser uma viagem de reconhecimento ela não cobriu uma área muito grande em comprimento e sim em largura, descobriu várias clareiras ainda em formação, um volumoso rio, que ela também sentia conhecer.

Se alguém a perguntasse onde ela está, provavelmente responderia que em um dos rios da floresta de treino Norte de Konoha, mas Hinata descartou esta hipótese, pois aquela floresta era bem fechada, mesmo este rio sendo praticamente idêntico.

Andou mais um pouco, seguindo o rio, se o dejavu dela estivesse correto teria uma trilha levando para a vila da folha, para a sua surpresa a trilha estava bem onde ela se lembrava.

"Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho..."Hinata pensou seguindo a trilha "Provavelmente foi apenas uma coincidência, ou algo do gênero, essa não é a Floresta de Treinamento Norte" decidiu.

-Ei! Garota! Parada! – Uma voz ordenou, e dois garotos apareceram na frente dela.

Um aparentava ter uns 19 anos, e outro 16, mas ambos eram extremamente iguais, com cabelos negros espetados e o vermelho do sharingan nos olhos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? E quem é você? – inquiriu o mais novo.

-Eu? Sou Chie Ayame – Ela mentiu – e eu estava andando com meu namorado, quando me perdi dele, vocês poderiam me dizer onde estou?

-Você está na Floresta de Treinamento Norte de Konoha! – o mais velho informou.

-Quem é seu namorado? Podemos te levar até ele então vocês poderão sair daqui sem que usemos a violência – o mais novo sugeriu já desativando o sharingan.

-Ah... É um moreno altão, de olhos escuros, bem sexy, se vocês me ajudarem a procura-lo será mais fácil... A propósito quem são vocês? – ela perguntou educadamente.

-Eu sou Uchiha Madara e este é meu irmão mais novo Uchiha Hiroshi - o mais velho apresentou.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Enquanto isso Itachi...

Itachi começou a correr entediadamente pela floresta, olhava em todo lugar para uma vista conhecida, mas nada, nem uma vila, nem uma clareira, nem um rio, ou trilha, já estava ficando frustado.

"Droga! Onde aquela garota me trouxe!?" reclamava mentalemente, andando de uma lado para outro para ter certeza que não deixou passar nada importante.

Cobriu uma grande área em largura, mas para ele as árvores estavam novas demais, tudo estava diferente demais, apenas pelo clima ele pode deduzir que estava no país do fogo.

Desistiu de fazer o reconhecimento, e voltou para o local de encontro, afinal para ele, Hinata era mais larga e provavelmente conseguiria achar alguma coisa.

Ele estava quase chegando quando a voz de Hinata o surpreendeu.

-Hideki –kun!!! Porque você sumiu? – Ela berrou e o abraçou.

-Hideki? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-É seu nome agora – ela informou no mesmo tom e soltou o abraço – estes são Madara-san e Hiroshi-san – apresentou os dois garotos que estavam um pouco atrás dela – e este é meu namorado Natsuko Hideki – terminou.

-Então vocês que ajudaram minha linda a me achar? Muito obrigado – Itachi agradeceu forçadamente apertando a mão deles.

-Muito obrigada pela ajuda, vocês são muito legais – Hinata agradeceu – agora Hideki-kun e eu vamos para casa, nos vemos por aí! – despediu-se e segurou a mão de Itachi e começou a andar na direção que pelos cálculos dela estaria bem longe de Konoha.

Algum tempo depois eles acharam a caverna que uma vez se esconderam para roubar pergaminhos de Konoha, entraram e ficaram por ali um tempo, para ter certeza que não tinha ninguém os espionando, depois de verem que estavam sozinhos Itachi tomou a palavra – O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Viajamos no passado – Hinata explicou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

-Ótimo! E o que vamos fazer agora? – ele indagou.

-Não é óbvio? – ela inquiriu divertida.

-Na verdade não... – ele respondeu.

-Mudar o futuro! – ela exclamou, e Itachi deu um sorriso de entendimento.

-E qual o seu plano? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Não sei... Tenho vários... Um deles seria: Ficarmos amigos dos Uchihas, e mata-los assim que tivermos chance; outro talvez seria, avisar Konoha o quão perigoso Madara é, mas isso pode ser um tiro pela culatra, de qualquer jeito sempre terá o risco de acabarmos com o clã Uchiha e você passar a não existir – ela contou meio temerosa.

-E como mudaremos o teu futuro? – Itachi indagou.

-Bem esta é fácil, se tudo correr como planejado, o Clã Uchiha e o Clã Hyuuga estarão mais ocupados em competir para verem quem é o clã mais forte que não terão tempo para pensar em tomar o controle da vila – Hinata explicou.

-Engenhoso... Acho melhor começarmos a planejar nossos passos, afinal não poderemos errar – Itachi decidiu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sorry pela mega demora! Mas estou com fics demais e tempo de menos t.t! .**

**Sorry msm! Espero q vcs gostem desse cap!**

**Amandy-san:HAsuhaushaus Eles foram parar aí! O Ita-kun eh msm mtu retardado, mas eu amo ele msm assim*-***

**maryperola16:ahsuahsuh Acho que você não precisará ficar tão curiosa^^, o momento Itahina... Não sei qnd vai ter... mas terá!ou não... Muahahahahah**

**Louise McDowell:Vlw*-* Ahsuahs num tem como num rir*-* Eles brigando ser MARA*-***

**Vlw d novo*------------***

**Disculpa pela demooora^^'**

**Gentemmmm espero q vcs estejam gostando da fiiic*-***

**Deixem reviews*-***

**Bjus leitores lindooooos;*********


	15. Capítulo 14: Na casa do inimigo

-Vamos repassar exatamente tudo que nós NÃO podemos falar ou fazer – Hinata decidiu.

-Certo... A primeira coisa é dizer nossos nomes verdadeiros – Itachi começou.

-Esquecer dos nossos nomes falsos – Hinata completou.

-Esquecer que somos "namorados" – Itachi enumerou.

-Usar nossos kekkeis genkais – Hinata falou.

-Mudar mais do que o estritamente necessário – Itachi informou.

-Chamar atenção – Hinata avisou preocupada.

-Fazer amigos – Itachi continuou.

-Deixar provas da nossa existência – Hinata finalizou.

-Certo... Posso dizer apenas uma coisa? – Itachi indagou.

-Fala – Hinata retrucou recostando-se na parede da caverna.

-Isso não vai dar certo, temos que lembrar de uma coisa bem importante, planos não saem exatamente como foram planejados – ele avisou se recostando na parede a frente da garota.

-Para de ser pessimista! – Hinata reclamou tacando uma pedrinha nele.

-Violência contra seus companheiros não é a solução, Chie Ayame, principalmente quando ele é seu namorado – ele zombou.

-Vamos dormir, amanhã colocaremos em ação a fase um do nosso plano: infiltrar-nos em Konoha – ela informou se deitando.

-Pois é... Boa noite – Itachi finalizou e se deitou, pouco tempo depois ambos estavam dormindo.

Na manhã seguinte Hinata acordou estranhamente ansiosa, essa era provavelmente a missão mais importante de sua vida, mais importante talvez até que a de matar quase todo seu clã.

-Acorda I... Quero dizer, Hideki – ela berrou no ouvido do moreno.

-Acordou com as galinhas hoje? Qual o seu problema – Ele indagou, mas ao ver que a garota andava de um lugar para o outro completou – calma... Se por acaso não conseguirmos fazer tudo do jeito que queremos o máximo que pode ocorrer é nós desaparecer para sempre.

-Eu sempre me perguntei a razão do Sasuke ser tão dark, mas a convivência com seu otimismo me fez entender a razão – ela ironizou ajeitando a roupa e respirando fundo – Vamos?

-É agora ou nunca – Itachi comentou e os dois saíram da caverna, indo na direção de onde era os portões de Konoha na época deles.

Demoraram mais do que preveram, afinal a vila estava menor, ao se aproximarem foram abordados por dois guardas mal-humorados...

-O que vocês desejam forasteiros? – o primeiro perguntou ameaçador.

"Nossa, a simpatia deles é contagiante" Hinata pensou – Bem, nós somos filhos de comerciantes de uma pequena vila nas montanhas, e nossos pais não admitiram nosso namoro então fugimos de casa, Konoha poderia nos abrigar? – ela explicou fazendo uma cara extremamente implorativa e sincera.

-Não... Sei... É melhor vocês falarem com o Hokage – um segundo guarda informou confuso.

-Vamos leva-los até lá – o primeiro guarda informou e fez um sinal para os dois o acompanhar com o segundo guarda logo atrás.

Ao chegar na sala do Hokage, Hinata usou todo o seu poder de persuasão e atuação para convencer o Hokage de permitir sua estadia na vila.

-Vocês só poderão ficar aqui com uma condição... – o Hokage começou.

-Qual? – os dois inquiriram curiosos.

-Terão de trabalhar – o Hokage explicou.

-Nós não temos muito dinheiro... Alguma sugestão? – Hinata começou.

-Para a sorte de vocês o clã Uchiha está precisando de criados... Então vocês aceitam trabalhar lá? – o Hokage perguntou.

Hinata e Itachi se encararam com um misto de surpresa, felicidade e desapontamento e responderam juntos – tudo bem.

-Que bom, vou pedir para os irmãos Uchiha virem até aqui e ver se eles concordam.

Um tempo se passou e os irmãos chegaram, depois deles conversarem muito e inventarem algo explicando o encontro do dia anterior os Uchihas concordaram em contratá-los.

Ao chegar no clã foram levados até uma mini casa, que Itachi reconheceu como a casa dos empregados.

-Vocês vão ficar aqui, Espero que saibam cozinhar, porque serão os cozinheiros! – Madara explicou mal-humorado – vocês terão de ir para a cozinha todo dia A`s cinco da manhã preparar o café, às onze preparar o almoço e às sete preparar a janta – finalizou.

-Você vai se apaixonar pela comida da minha namorada – Itachi garantiu.

-Melhor mesmo – Madara finalizou e ele e o irmão saíram da casa deixando Hinata e Itachi sozinhos.

-Fase um completa – Itachi comemorou discretamente.

-Já já são onze horas, é melhor tentarmos achar a cozinha – Hinata explicou meio preocupada saindo da casa, sendo seguida por Itachi.

Cozinhar não era um problema para Hinata ela era muito boa em cozinhar, e bolou um plano dentro do plano: Ganhar a confiança dos Uchiha pelo estômago.

O almoço ficou pronto, era uma refeição bem farta e com uma cara ótima, Itachi arrumou a mesa e os dois apenas esperaram o que os Uchihas falariam.

Não demorou muito para o mais novo dos irmãos aparecer na cozinha e olhar para Hinata sorrindo – Você cozinha muito bem Ayame-chan – elogiou.

"Beije meus pés Itachi! Se não fosse eu onde você estaria, hein baka!?"Hinata comemorou mentalmente, sorriu docemente e agradeçeu– Muito obrigada Hiroshi-sama.

-Hiroshi vamos treinar! – Madara ordenou aparecendo na porta.

-Sim, claro, Madara-nii-san, já vou – Hiroshi concordou e Madara foi embora – Ayame-chan pode fazer um bolo de chocolate para quando eu chegar? – pediu.

-Claro! – Hinata concordou sorrindo, o garoto então foi embora – Porque o irmão chato que continuou vivo? O Clã uchiha teria pessoas tão mais legais se tivesse sido o Hiroshi que ficou no comando – comentou vagamente.

Pois é... E se nós mostrássemos tudo que o Madara pode fazer de ruim para o Hiroshi? – Itachi sugeriu.

-É! Isso me deu um brilhante idéia! – Hinata exclamou enquanto procurava ingredientes para fazer o bolo do Hiroshi.

-Que idéia? – Itachi perguntou curioso.

-Você verá – ela respondeu misteriosa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Desculpa a demora denovo, mas eu ando tendo surtos de falta de criatividade e minha escola consome mtu teeempo ç.ç desculpa msm ç.ç**

**Amandy-san:Haushaushaush sim*-* Eles estão no passados*-* MARA*--***

**Farinha:Ti dolu sabia??? Vlw*-***

**maryperola16:Brigada-*-* Agora você tera uma pequena idéia dos planos deles MUahahaha..cof...cof...**

**Disculpa pela demooora^^'**

**Gentemmmm espero q vcs estejam gostando da fiiic*-***

**Deixem reviews*-***

**Bjus leitores lindooooos;*********


	16. Chapter 15: Batalha pelo futuro

As semanas foram passando, Itachi virou o garçon e quem limpa a loca, enquanto hinata se tornou a cozinheira adorada, pelo menos por Hiroshi, por que Madara continuava com a atitude indiferente de 'eu odeio tudo e todos'.

-Ayame-chan, o que você vai fazer hoje no almoço? – Hiroshi indagou curioso.

-Não sei... Estava pensando em fazer Sushi, mas tem alguma idéia Hiroshi-sama? – ela pediu educadamente.

-Não... Ayame-chan, você acha que meu irmão é mal? – o garoto perguntou curioso.

-Nã, acho que ele é apenas um pouco incompreendido... Por que da pergunta?

-Porque ele esta estranho – Hiroshi começou – ele está falando em ficar mais forte... Ele está até pedindo para eu dar meus olhos para ele pelo bem do clã, mas eu disse que não quero, e ele está ficando meio bravo... Estou com medo e preocupado – admitiu tristemente.

-Olha, Hiroshi, irmão que é irmão, não pede uma coisa dessas, se ele te amasse como você o ama ele não pediria algo como isso, conseguir poder não leva a nada, as pessoas muito poderosas tendem a deixar o poder subir a cabeça e ficam más – Hinata falou tristemente.

-Mas e se ele tentar me matar a força? Eu não posso lutar contra meu irmão – o garoto se lamentou.

-Então nós o protegeremos – Itachi anunciou entrando na conversa.

-Como? – Hiroshi questionou.

-Se eu contar algo para você jura que não conta para ninguém? – Hinata implorou.

-Prometo – Hiroshi concordou.

-A vila de onde nós fugimos morava dois ninjas, e eles nos treinaram com jutsus muito fortes, então você terá grandes aliados – Hinata contou – só confie em nós e seu irmão não fará nada.

-È ai que você se engana Ayame-traidora-chan – Madara satirizou entrando na cozinha – eu terei os olhos do Hiroshi, e não me importo de matar vocês para isso! – completou ativando o Sharingan.

-Madara não faça isso! – Hiroshi pediu, mas Madara foi ataca-lo sendo impedido por um chute certeiro de Hinata.

-Agr! Então você realmente sabe lutar? – ele indagou se levantando e correndo na direção de Hinata, porém Itachi chegou mais rápido e o parou com um soco na barriga.

-Você também... Vou me divertir então para mata-los – Madara comentou sádico e lançou uma série de kunais e shurikens em Itachi e Hinata, mas eles desviaram facilmente.

-Cuidado! As armas dele são envenenadas com um veneno paralisante – Hiroshi avisou.

-Não tem problema – Itachi comentou – Hinata proteja o Hiroshi! Eu cuido do Madara! – mandou e hinata ficou na frente do garoto.

Itachi fez rapidamente vários inns e murmurou - Gouryuuka no Jutsu - e um grande dragão saiu da boca dele indo na direção de Madara, destruindo tudo que tinha pela frente e pegando o garoto de relance.

Mas madara não deixou quieto, fez uma sequencia de inns e disse - Housenka no Jutsu – e começou a lançar várias bolas de fogo pela boca tentando acertar Hinata, Itachi e Hiroshi, que desviavam com esforço algumas conseguindo os acertar.

-Goukakyuu Chakra no Jutsu – Itachi berrou e uma grande bola de fogo de forma e eh lançada em alta velocidade até Madara que não tem espaço para desviar e é acertado em cheio.

-Eu cuido dele agora – Hiroshi decidiu saindo detrás de Hinata e indo na direção do irmão que estava na parede.

Hiroshi pegou Madara pela camisa e o levantou fazendo ele o encarar, ativou o Mangekyou Sharingan e fez o irmão entrar num genjutso – você ficará assim para sempre – murmurou e inficou uma kunai no coração do mais velho.

"Okay... Ele não é tão bonzinho..." Hinata pensou e chamou o garoto – Hiroshi-sama, está bem?

-Sim... – ele começou deixando algumas lágrimas caírem – agora... acho que eu serei quem dominará este clã, cuidarei para que nenhum dos membros dele se torne um Madara – terminou tristemente.

-É a decisão mais sensata a se fazer – Itachi concordou sorrindo.

-Acho melhor vocês irem embora, alguém pode os culpar pela morte do meu irmão – ele comentou divertido.

-Foi bom te conhecer! Se cuida! – Hinata desejou abraçando o garoto – seja um bom líder – finalisou e ela e Itachi saíram da vila rápidamente indo até o coração da floresta.

-Isto correu melhor do que eu imaginava... – Hinata começou, mas ao olhar melhor para Itachi viu algo estranho.

-Você está transparente! – ambos exclamaram em uni som.

-O que está acontecendo? – se perguntavam vendo que a cada instante ficavam mais transparentes.

-Achoq ue mudamos o futuro... Então provavelemente... – Itachi começou mais sumiu.

-Itachi? ITACHIII!!! Onde está vo... – o mesmo aconteceu com Hinata.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Desculpa a demora denovo, mas eu ando tendo surtos de falta de criatividade e minha escola consome mtu teeempo ç.ç desculpa msm ç.ç**

**Amandy-san:Hehe Itachi é o otimismo em pessoa! Um exemplo a ser seguido! kkkkkkk**

**Farinha:Pronto aqui tem amis fic*-***

**Disculpa pela demooora^^'**

**Gentemmmm espero q vcs estejam gostando da fiiic*-***

**Deixem reviews*-***

**Bjus leitores lindooooos;*********


	17. Chapter 16: Um Futuro Amável

-HINATA ACORDAAA!!! – Hanabi berrou polando em cima da irmã para fazê-la acordar.

-O que você quer pirralha? – Hinata questionou irritada abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente.

-Seu 'amigo' está lá fora te chamando para 'treinar' – Hanabi informou provocando.

-Cala a boca pirralha! Por que você não vai lá com seu namoradinho e me deixa em paz? – Hinata retrucou.

-É Exatamente isto que eu vou fazer! Até mais maninha! – Hanabi despediu-se e saiu correndo do quarto de Hinata.

Hinata tomou um banho rápido colocou sua roupa de treino, desceu para a cozinha comeu qualquer coisa que viu pela frente, mas antes de sair Neji apareceu na porta.

-Posso falar com você? – o garoto pediu.

-Claro – ela concordou sorrindo.

-Você vai sair com o Uchiha de novo? – ele interrogou.

-Não vamso sair... Vamos treinar como dois bons amigos que somos – Hinata corrigiu.

-Sei... Hinata até o Hiashi percebeu que tem algo mais que amizade entre vocês – Neji afirmou.

-Não é verdade! – ela discordou corando.

-Então qual o por que de você estar vermelha? – ele exclamou.

-Er... Nada... Bem... Tenho que ir... Até mais primo! – Hinata desviou do assunto e saiu, indo até os portões do clã vendo Itachi com uam cara extremamente impassiente e os cabelos negros balançando ao vento.

-Por que a demora? – ele reclamou.

-Desculpa, eu estava dormindo, aí meu primo inventou de conversar comigo... Vamos treinar? – ela explicou.

-Ok... – Itachi concordou e os dois foram para o campo de treinamento – antes de começarmos preciso dizer uma coisa que sempre quis dizer: Eu te amo, e não como amiga, mais que isso eu te amo demais, mesmo, quero ficar com você agora e para todo o sempre e ainda mais! – declarou-se.

Hinata ficou em estado de choque por uns instantes antes de responder – Eu também – e beijá-lo, um beijo calmo e cheio de amor, ao se separarem Hinata comentou – Hoje tive um sonho estranho com você...

-Eu também – Itachi a interrompeu.

-Como era? – Hinata perguntou e Itachi começou a explicar exatamente tudo que havia acontecido no antigo passado deles.

-E o seu como foi? – ele terminou sorrindo.

-Igualzinho o seu, sem tirar nem por – ela contou assutada.

-Será que isso realemnte aconteceu? Será que mudamos o futuro? – Itachi indagou.

-Não sei... Mas se tivermos... Nossa! Somos demais!!! O que seria de todos sem nós? – a garota sa vangloriou.

-Com certeza... Esse futuro está bem melhor – Itachi comentou e puchou Hinata para mais um beijo.

* * *

**_FIM_**

**_The End_**

**_FIN_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Amandy-san:hohoho Espero q vc goste desse final!!!**

**Farinha:Obrigadinha!!! Miga te adoro sabia???**

**Disculpa pela demooora^^'**

**Gentemmmm espero q vcs tenham gostado da fiiic*-***

**Deixem reviews*-***

**Bjus leitores lindooooos;*********


End file.
